Unconventional love
by CelticLily
Summary: An English Lettuce lost at a Japanese Mew Mew convention. A reluctant Kisshu cosplayer. Will they find love? They may not live that long...Sort of LettuceXKish. Rated T for violence. I put drama as a genre, but really I would say it's more action.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic- so please don't flame me! Although friendly advice/ constructive critisism would be appreciated. Also please tell me if I haven't made anything clear in the storyline!**

**Oh yeah, and I'm really bad at ending chapters so the last few lines might not work so well, but apart from that... Hopefully it's ok!**

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or it's characters or anything.**

Unconventional love

Noise. Colour. That was Catriona's world at that moment, a tumultuous land where various shades of pink, green, blue, yellow and purple were scurrying about before her eyes, shouting, laughing and talking in the mysterious language known as Japanese. She herself was dressed in bright green, matching her long, dyed hair and the contact lenses in her large eyes. Secretly she was rather proud of her costume, which certainly looked much better than the shop-bought ones she could see, although she admitted that some of the home-made Lettuce costumes around her were obviously made by people much more proficient than her. Her eyes scanned the swirling crowed in vain for her two friends, Claire and Hiroko. She had been separated from them, which wouldn't have been so bad had she not lost both her map AND her phrasebook. Deciding to change the focus of her search, she started looking for someone –anyone- who might speak English. Her gaze panned over the hall- A large group of Ichigo's were nattering excitably in Japanese as they passed underneath a bored looking Kisshu cosplayer perched on the wall, and numerous children darted among peoples' legs what seemed to be a large scale re-enactment of a mewmew-vs.-alien battle (Consisting of at least 3 versions of each character). Nearby a small Pudding dragged an exasperated Zakuro by the hand, and a couple of middle-aged tarutos (not a pretty sight) laughed the purple mew's desperate expression. Catriona couldn't see anyone even vaguely helpful-looking.

Resuming her wandering, she decided to make for the stairs in the hopes of getting a bird's-eye-view from up above. The room was round, with a staircase curving up to a sort of balcony/corridor, overlooking the hall. A few people were perched along the wall there, since it was only a couple of meters up. As she walked past there was a dull thump behind her as someone dropped down, and someone gripped her wrist, spinning her around, saying something about "kawaii" (cute). Before she had time to cry out the stranger quickly pressed his mouth onto hers in a swift kiss, lasting less than a second yet feeling like an eternity to Catriona's confused and terrified mind. As he pulled back she realised it was the bored Kisshu she had glimpsed earlier. His dark hair had been died green and pulled into bunches on each side of his head, looking much more authentic than the many Kisshu wigs dotted around. His golden eyes gleamed with life and impishness, where before they had looked annoyed and despondent, and the papier-mâché ears sticking out were surprisingly realistic.

"B...what...no...g-go..." she stuttered trying- and failing- to put her incoherent thoughts into words. All she could think was that this was wrong. 'I'm dressed as Lettuce, not Ichigo, and I don't know him and why would he want to kiss me and oh my goodness and what do I do and AGGGHH he- he KISSED me and no-one's ever kissed me and help I don't know what to do-'Her panicked thoughts were cut short as he chattered something- again, unfortunately, in Japanese- winked, and turned to walk away, looking much cheerier than before.

"W...WAIT!" She somehow managed to force the word out of her numbed mind and shout it before he could be lost in the crowd. The boy turned with a curious, mischievous glimmer in his gold eyes.

"Hm, English? Why didn't you say so before, sweetie?" With a teasing chuckle he strolled casually back towards her, hand on hip and head tilted slightly to the side in an inquisitive and amused manner.

Ignoring his question, Catriona stuttered "Wh-who are y-you? A-and, um, why d-did, um-"

"I told you- I'm Isamu. Hashimoto Isamu. Or should that be Isamu Hashimoto? Meh, English. Whatever. And you wanna know why I kissed you?" He leaned in. "I'm bored. You're cute. Thought I should get at least some fun out of this stupid convention." Standing back again he continued, "So, let me see- English, no map, have been wandering around aimlessly for the last half an hour" His grin widened. "You're lost, aren't you?"

"I, um, well...y-yes, kind of..." The implication of his words hit her and her eyes widened as she wondered how long he'd been watching her. "I-I got separated from my friends... and I lost my map so I don't know where to find them..." Tears of worry, confusion and embarrassment began to flood into her eyes and she bit her lip, trying to force them back, mentally shouting at herself for being so weak and letting her emotions get the better of her.

Isamu's expression immediately changed to one of panic and anxiety at the girl's tears. "No, don't cry... um...er..." He tried desperately to think how to comfort her, but all he could think was 'Agghh no she's crying whatdoIdo-whatdoIdo-whatdoIdo-help-whywontshestop-'

Luckily for him Catriona had noticed his reaction, and his horror was so comical that she started to smile and, even laugh. "S-sorry! I'm so-ha-ha-I'm so sorry! I don't mean to laugh...b-but-it's just-" She tried and failed to control her giggling, "But your face-ha-ha- just - so-"She never finished the end of her sentence, bursting out into uncontrolled laughter as she beheld his face change from panic to total bewilderment. It settled somewhere in between; obviously he was having serious doubts as to her mental health. Finally her laughter subsided.

"I really am sorry... I didn't mean to...to laugh at you at all...but you looked so panicked... I couldn't help it... I'm so sorry!" She now felt extremely guilty for having laughed at him. He, on the other hand was just relieved she had stopped and was evidently NOT mad- just a girl. A grin springing back into place, he grabbed her wrist again.

"Come on- you can meet my brothers they're in the main hall" He chattered excitably as he dragged her through the crowds by her hand. "And your friends'll probably be looking for you there, 'cause loads of rooms open out onto it..." Catriona had no chance to resist so ran along behind the Kisshu look-alike, trying desperately not to trip or bump into anyone.

"Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai!"(Sorry! Sorry!) She was evidently failing at the latter target as she worriedly called out one of the few Japanese words she knew to the people left in their wake. When had her life become this insane? It was almost like something out of an anime...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou Devilish Aisha for giving my first review! And for reminding me to explain that I have never been to an anime convention so I'm just making it up as I go along. If I'm totally wrong and they are actually nothing like this, please just accept that this is a weird convention and just happens to be different! :D**

**Also, thankyou Claire for checking the 1st chapter for mistakes! XD**

Chapter 2

They rushed down many winding corridors, Isamu always in the lead, Catriona trailing behind being tugged along by him. No wonder she had been lost. This place was huge!

Eventually they reached the main hall. Catriona glanced around in the hope of glimpsing her friends, but to no avail. Finally the grip on her wrist loosened and Isamu slowed to a stop. Although he didn't altogether let go of her hand. She blushed on realising this and didn't know whether to try and pull away or not. The contact was muddling her mind.

"Hey, Ken'ichi Oniisan (Big brother), Yuudai Otouto (Little brother)! Where's Mitsuko?" Isamu's voice interrupted her awkwardness and she looked up to see a tall, thin Pai cosplayer and a small 10/11 year-old Taruto cosplayer, evidently Isamu's brothers. Ignoring him, the tall one said "Isamu, who is this? And why are we speaking English?"

"This is Catriona-chan. She's English. And lost. SO I said she could hang with us until her friends come looking for her!" His brothers nodded a greeting and she smiled back nervously. " By the way," he added, turning to Catriona, "The tall one's Inoue Ken'ichi, and the midget's Inoue Yuudai. Inoue Mitsuko's our sister."

"I'M NOT A MIDGET! Anyway, Mitsuko-Chan is looking at stupid Mew dolls in the stupid shop. I'm so BORED! Why do I even have to be here? This is a stupid girl's convention!" Yuudai was evidently annoyed.

"Yuudai, I have told you. Father wanted us to stay and look after Mitsuko-chan." Sighed Ken'ichi.

"But why do I have to wear this stupid costume?" Yelled Yuudai. Ken'ichi levelled a stare at his face that would be enough to make anyone want to curl up and die. It wasn't a _glare_, as such. More of a _You- are- of- no- consequence- whatsoever- and- unless- you- stop- annoying- me-I-will- shoot- arrows- of- cold- hatred- from- my- eyes- and- you- will- be- in- pain- and- I- will- be- totally-indifferent _kind of look.

"This is a cosplayer convention. Only cosplayers are allowed in. Therefore we must cosplay. Do you understand?" He spoke each word slowly and clearly, as if Yuudai had the IQ of a drunk ant.

Isamu turned to Catriona. "Our sister created a huge fuss to make our parents send all of us instead of just Ken'ichi. _Apparently_ we are exactly like the three bad guys so she made us dress up like this." He grimaced, looking down at his clothes as if they were some sort of disgusting creature that had just appeared there and refused to let go.

"Um, well..." She was reluctant to insult this strange, impulsive boy who had agreed to help her, but she couldn't help agreeing with Mitsuko. He was _exactly _like Kisshu. Deciding to change the subject, she said "Y-you all speak very good English. Even Yuudai-san." She chose to use his first name to avoid confusion with his brother, although she knew that she was supposed to use his surname. She hoped that it wouldn't offend them, but she really didn't know how else to address them.

"Father made us all learn English from an early age, along with German and Mandarin Chinese." Ken'ichi answered before Isamu. "He believes that learning many languages stretches the mind to allow us to reach our full potential." Not sure how to reply, Catriona just nodded. Another question occurred to her.

"Um, Isam- Hashimoto-san," She was trying very hard to remember the correct honorifics and Japanese etiquette, but it was really rather confusing. "W-why, if you don't mind me asking that is, do you have a different surname to your brothers?"

After a few seconds, during which Catriona fidgeted nervously, aware that the question had caused him discomfort, and wishing she could take it back, Isamu sighed.

"I'm adopted. My parents died when I was young in an accident- I don't remember them. So the Inoues' adopted me, since they were friends with my parents." He suddenly grinned. "Call me Isamu if you want. How much do you know about honorifics?"

"Not very much..."

Isamu's grin widened. "Then call me Isamu-kun. I don't mind- at all." His eyes flashed mischievously, and Catriona forced herself to keep her expression from showing her reaction. Which was shock, initially, replaced with embarrassment and confusion- again. It was true she didn't know much about honorifics, but she did know that "kun" was a term of familiarity, and that using his first name would probably imply he was her boyfriend. She saw his brothers rolling their eyes, and chose to pretend innocence- it would probably be the least embarrassing path.

"O-Ok."

They stood there in silence for a while, Catriona scanning the crowd for her friends to rescue her from the awkward silence. Isamu still had her hand. The thought crossed her head to say she had spotted her friends and run into the crowd, just to escape his mind-clouding presence, but she dismissed it. She was a useless liar. And anyway, it would be very ungrateful when they were looking after her.

Isamu was growing restless. A spark lit in his eyes, and he turned to Ken'ichi. "Hey!"

"What?"

"TAG! No it-backs!" He laughed and stepped away. Ken'ichi stared at him disdainfully. Then he turned to Yuudai, tapped him on the shoulder and said in a careless monotone "Tag."

"WHAT!" Yuudai screeched. "That isn't fair I didn't know we were playing! Grrr..." He looked around, spotted Isamu who had been distracted by the back of Catriona's head, and smiled evilly.

"TAG! Haha! Oh yeah and NO IT-BACKS!"

Catriona jumped and span around as Isamu immediately tagged her and jumped back. He had let her hand go- finally- and was smirking. She looked at her two possible targets, deciding who to chase. Ken'ichi wasn't even watching, and besides, she found him rather intimidating. That just left Yuudai. Resigned to her humiliation –she was REALLY bad at running- she leapt forward and attempted to corner him. Having totally failed, she chased him around the hall a couple of times before stopping back by Isamu to catch her breath.

"So slow! I bet you couldn't even catch a dead tortoise!" Yuudai scoffed. She ignored the goading and concentrating on breathing. A shadow fell and she looked up to see Isamu standing in front of her, hand outstretched, a suspiciously innocent smile on his face.

"Tell you what, honey. I'll let you tag me back- just this once. On one condition." He was obviously struggling to keep his smile from turning into a smirk, but Catriona was desperate so she nodded.

"The condition is I'm allowed to change the rules- for one round only. My new rules: "It-backs" are allowed, so I can catch you if I want. Which I will. Also, instead of poking you and saying "tag", the game is now changed to..." He stopped fighting his face and allowed his smile to become a fully-fledged smirk, "KISS-CHASE!"

Catriona's eyes widened and she stepped back. "B-but, um, can't we..." Isamu cut off her plea.

"Quick, sweetheart! It's no fun if you don't run. You have 5 seconds. Otherwise I might think you don't want to be kissed at all." He pouted, and although Catriona knew he was only teasing, part of her was worried she might actually upset him if he didn't. That same part of her was also urging her to play for quite another reason, too. Her lips tingled, from the memory of his last kiss, and she made up her mind to play.

Isamu had just started the count-down, so she had 4 seconds to escape. She fled, trying to understand herself. Did she actually _want_ this bold, overconfident boy to kiss her? Her consciousness said 'NO!', but down in the recesses of her subconscious, there was a quiet yet overpowering 'YES..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Wow I'm so excited people are actually READING this :D Though some more reviews would be nice ;) Pretty please? With cherries and cookies **on top!

**Anyway, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything, so...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Catriona ran through the crowd, dodging this way and that, away from the loud, cheerful, and ever-so-slightly-disturbing laughter that signalled Isamu's position behind her. (Well, it is a _little _scary, isn't it?) After hiding behind a large family of mews for a few minutes, she spotted him running at her from the opposite direction. The adrenalin of the chase pounding her heart, she squealed and escaped to the other side of the hall. As she ran past the opening to another room, she suddenly spotted her friends. She skidded to a halt in surprise as they called her name, just as Isamu, too late to stop himself, collided with her at full speed.

"EEK!" She yelled as they both fell backwards at her friends' feet. The two girls were frozen in indecision, not sure whether to help or laugh. After a second they decided... to double up laughing.

"Cat, you OK?" Hiroko giggled. "And who's this guy?"

Isamu had fallen on her, so they were both spread-eagled in a very comical and awkward manner. He got up and pulled her to her feet, eyes wide with concern.

"Did I hurt you?"

She blinked as the shock wore off.

"Um, n-no! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have stopped like that- it's my fault!"

Isamu raised an eyebrow and stared at her, uncertain what to say to that ridiculous self accusation. Before he could reply, Claire cut in. She had stopped laughing much sooner than Hiroko, who was still going strong.

"Um, guys, what's going on? Was he chasing you or something?" She looked a little worried at the prospect. Catriona blushed. How would she explain it without it sounding totally wrong... how could she make them understand that it was just an innocent game- of kiss-chase? Gulp. She couldn't even convince _herself_ of that- how could kiss-chase ever be "innocent"? They would never believe her. Luckily- or rather, unluckily- for her, Isamu decided to take the explanation into his own hands.

"I guess you must be Catriona-Chan's friends." Hiroko's eyes widened slightly at the term of familiarity, and Catriona cringed slightly, realising its implications (which she had earlier missed.) Isamu continued oblivious, and began to explain (In too much detail for Catriona's liking) how they had met, and everything that had happened since then.

"So", he finally finished, turning back to Catriona and winking, "Guess I'll take my prize then!" He cupped her chin in one hand and pulled her to him with the other. She was completely humiliated that her friends were watching, but couldn't find the will-power to resist once she made the mistake of looking into his mesmerizing golden eyes. This time the kiss was longer, sweeter. She could tell that Isamu was reluctant to pull away, and when he did, he looked slightly sad. Catriona realised why. She was going off with her friends- and he didn't want her to leave! The thought came upon her suddenly and caught her unawares that she didn't want this to be their last meeting either, but she was too shy to say anything. Breaking the spell, Hiroko whistled and started giggling again. Isamu regained his usual smirk and stepped back.

"Well, ladies. Nice meeting you." Winking at Catriona, he turned to leave. "Sayonara, honey!"

"B-bye..." she murmured, too quietly and too late for him to hear.

The next couple of hours were torture for Catriona. Although Claire was tactful and, on the whole, managed to resist embarrassing her (except for a few teasing comments,) Hiroko wouldn't leave the subject alone. This was worse than Chinese Water Torture. This was "Friends Mocking about a Cute Japanese Boy" torture! She tried everything she could think of to distract them.

"Hey look at this Ichigo pencil sharpener, it's cool don't you think it's cool? Maybe you should get one Claire-"

"Yes and you could get the Kisshu one, Catriona!" Hiroko's eyes glinted dangerously under her dyed-blue fringe. (She was dressed as Mint. Claire was Ichigo.) "Or, should I say, the ISAMU one?"

Catriona's efforts to sidetrack them got more and more ridiculous.

"Hey Claire, Hiroko! Look over there! IT'S A FLYING FLY!"

To her credit, they did actually look. Shortly before realising what she had actually said, turning back to her with disbelieving looks on their faces and bursting out once more into hysterical laughter.

"PATHETIC!" Hiroko managed to squeeze out as she collapsed to the floor clutching her stomach and howling with mirth. "C-CAN'T...BREATHE...HELP...CLAIRE...P-PLEASE!" She yelled between giggles, kicking her legs wildly in what seemed to be some sort of attempt to stand up. It wasn't working. A spider on ice-skates had more chance of standing up than she did, for all her flailing. The people nearby surreptitiously backed away before they could be seriously injured by the thrashing limbs of the weirdo on the floor.

"Seriously, Catriona," She said when she had recovered, "A flying fly? What kind of distraction is that? You'll have to do better than that- I'm not finished with you yet!"

Time dragged by. Catriona willed it to just leave, but that only hurt its feelings and it dawdled even more just to spite her. She kept hoping for another glimpse of the mysterious Isamu, however she didn't spot him at all. If she had, she would have seen him lounging by his brothers looking despondent and depressed, ignoring his sister who had come back and was bounding around like the Pudding she was dressed as.

Suddenly, Catriona remembered something.

"I know where I left my map and phrasebook!" She said. "Wait here- I'll be right back!"

"Don't get lost again!" Claire called after her worriedly.

Before the convention started, Hiroko (who they were staying with during their visit to Japan) had taken them to a manga-drawing workshop in one of the offices at the top of the building. When it finished, Catriona had stopped in the bathroom to put her green contacts in, and left her map and book on the side.

Running into the maze of corridors, she stopped and sighed. Her sense of direction had not improved at all in the last few hours. This could take quite a while. Well, at least she knew the vague direction. Up. It was definitely up. On about the 4th floor. And kind of... _that_ way. Probably.

While Catriona searched, her friends continued looking in the shop. After 10 minutes they got bored and decided to wait just outside in the main hall. Suddenly, the world exploded. At least that's what it felt like to the two girls and they clung together and fell to their knees. A huge crash, followed by a wave of debris as part of the far wall was demolished. Two more bangs ensued, as more bombs went off in other parts of the building. Everything was confusion. Screaming. Running. Total, overwhelming panic. But as the guards started to evacuate the building, they stayed where they were, frozen by horror and shock. Catriona! They couldn't leave! She was still inside!

"Where is she?" A voice shouted from behind them, and they turned to see Isamu skidding towards them, dread and horror filling his face as he saw Catriona was missing.

"Isamu!"

"Tell me where she is! Tell me she's ok!" He reached them and dragged them roughly to their feet as his eyes desperately searched the crowd for some sign of her. Claire and Hiroko were crying in fear, both for themselves and for their friend.

"She- she went to find her map...and her phrasebook! We don't know where she didn't say! She- she's got to be alright! She can't have..." Claire didn't finish as she erupted into a flood of new tears. Isamu's expression went from scared to terrified for a split second, then morphed into a mask of determination. As one of the guards came forward to try and remove the trio, he shouted

"Go! I'll find her! Get outside!" And bounded away, skilfully sliding underneath the outstretched arms of the security guard blocking the entrance to the corridors. No attempt was being made to go into the building and search for survivors- or bodies. It was deemed too dangerous to try, even for the firemen who had just arrived. So unless Isamu could find her in the burning, crumbling corridors, Catriona, alive or dead, was on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try and update tomorrow, but I'm writing this as I go along so it might not be for a couple of days since I'm at a sleepover. Mwahahaha- with an evil plan too... Don't forget the pictures and the pink sleeping bag Dustycins! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update! I didn't have time because of the sleepover, and yesterday my internet was throwing a tantrum and wouldn't let me upload. :(  
>Computers are evil...<br>Oh and if any of this doesn't make sense please tell me since I wrote it last night after only like 3 hours sleep...I did try to check it but I may have missed something.**

Chapter 4

The universe blurred and roared and narrowed down to a single, wavering string of desperation to survive that led Catriona through the pain and fear, too weak to give her hope yet too strong let go of. She shrieked, or it could have been just an echo in her mind. She could no longer tell. Tucked into her little corner, as far away from the greedy flames and falling wreckage as she could get, she strained her stinging eyes through the swirling smoke for an escape, but there was none. She was trapped. After an eternity, a year, or perhaps just a few seconds, for time held no meaning for the ravenous inferno, the first coherent thoughts started rushing back into her head. Surely someone would come for her, would find her? That idea was washed away though as she realised the whole building must be falling down and there was no way to know where she was. Were her friends safe? And Isamu- No. She couldn't bear to wander any further down that train of thought. A single flame slithered its way slowly towards her, and she cried out as it bit into her leg. Pure, instant, instinctive panic took over again, chasing her thoughts away again. Catriona threw back her head and, as her tears evaporated off her face in the heat, an animal scream ripped out of her throat.

* * *

><p>'No'. Eyes narrowed, teeth gritted, all he could think was 'No.' It wasn't a desperate denial. It didn't scream through his head like a hurricane, or send him to his knees in despair. It was a simple fact. She could not be dead. There was no reason or logic behind this. Yet that thought was the only thing he had to hold onto in his impossible search. He ducked his head and dodged just in time as another burning beam almost smashed into his skull. His arms were scorched and his feet were bleeding where broken glass had slashed through his shoes. He didn't even notice.<p>

"CATRIONA!"

There was no reply this time either; just like every other time he had called her name. His gaze, like his mind, was fixed on one point: ahead. There was no going back and he wouldn't if he could. Catriona needed him. Even if he died, even if he was forgotten, a lonely, cooling ember in the furthest, darkest point of the world's fickle memory, it did not matter. As long as she survived. Wrapped in this certainty, he punched with torn and bloody hands through yet another window and strained his eyes through the smoke and blinding light for a slim figure huddling in the room beyond. There was none.

Outside, sirens were blaring and water was battling in vain with the wounded, vicious creature that the building had become. The ground trembled as he ran and he leapt onto the stairs as part of the floor betrayed him and crumbled away. He gripped the banister and doubled over in relief as he tried to get his breath back, then looked up once more and continued up to the third floor.

* * *

><p>She was at peace. The overwhelming, torturous, roaring, burning pain had crescendo-d to unbearable levels, then all of a sudden stopped. What was left of her consciousness floated over a lake of calm, cool, soothing darkness. Nothing mattered now. She was a sigh on the wind, floating up and away from the world's suffering...<p>

* * *

><p>Isamu staggered as a chunk of brick slammed into his back, driving him forward. He twisted and narrowly avoided a slow and unforgiving death by impalement on a protruding metal pipe. Gasping for air that didn't exist, he fell to his knees and began to claw his way through the burning corridor until he somehow found the strength to stand upright. By his judgement, he had searched about half of the third floor. His vision was swimming but still he continued. He reached another office, hoping but not really expecting to see her in there. Through a gap in the flames a dark shape was visible, sprawled against the far wall, and his heart leapt. He wrestled the door open and sprinted through the fire to its side, miraculously avoiding further injury. What he saw caused tears to spring to his eyes for the first time since his search began.<p>

He had found the blackened, burnt body of a woman. In her hand was a scrap of scorched paper. Despite his hurry, he teased it out, somehow unable to leave without knowing. It was a picture. A child's painting. Two figures stood on a tranquil green hill, underneath a giant smiling sun, surrounded by flowers and butterflies. They were holding hands. Barely discernable handwriting scrawled in pink paint beneath them, "Mummy", and "Me". On the back, in neat black pen, was "Akiko-Chan, aged 3". Shuddering, eyes burning with pity, anger and sadness he carefully curled it back up and pressed it back into her hand. Another child would grow up now without her mother. The woman's hand was pressed over her stomach, and he saw it was swollen. Pregnant. That doomed life would never smile its first smile, speak its first word, walk its first step. Its future had been snatched away before it had even begun. Isamu bowed his head out of respect, then stood and turned. He had wasted too much time already. It was time to go on.

* * *

><p>As she floated, a strange, familiar name drifted past. A wisp of being reached out slowly and curled around it. Isamu. A whisper. A lost memory. Nothing more.<p>

Yet, as the tentacle of being tried to release the name back into the darkness, it found it couldn't. Slowly, the name merged into her being, followed by flickering images, thoughts, feelings. It spread, growing brighter and clearer. Isamu. With it came a sense of... existence. Memories continued to flood in, of parents and holidays and schools and friends and...something warm. No, not warm, hot. Hot, fear, danger. Fire! With a start she opened her eyes. She had fallen unconscious from the smoke. Catriona yelped and tucked her feet in as the full realisation of where she was hit her. How long had she been out? Minutes? Hours? Days? Her head swirled and she fought to stay awake.

"HELP!" She screamed hopelessly. For a split second, the roaring died down a fraction and she thought she heard something... a reply, perhaps. Then the cacophony grew again and she didn't know whether it had been real or just her imagination.

* * *

><p>Isamu had finished the third floor, or as much as he could reach, anyway. He started up the stairs to the 4th floor. He couldn't think straight. At the top of the stairs he jumped past the flames curling at his feet and stopped, trying to force his mind to decide which way to go. Left or right? He closed his eyes. Then snapped them wide open again. Something... a scream? A cry for help? He strained his ears, but heard no more. Maybe he was hearing things. But it was all he had to go on. Isamu turned to the right and began slowly to battle his way down the corridor.<p>

"CATRIONA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa! But I have decided- Chapter 5 doesn't appear until I have at least 8 reviews! Come on, it's only 4 more! Or Catriona will be stuck in a burning building forever MWAHAHAHA! ...Is it normal to hold your own characters hostage? Meh oh well I'm doing it anyway!<strong>

* * *

><p>It''s been 3 days! I know you probably think that I wont update straight away even if you review but i will! I actually WANT to update! Three more reviews to go. If my stats are anything to go by, I have over 40 readers! All I need is for YOU to review!<p>

Press the button now or Catriona will die!


	5. Chapter 5

**You are all horrible, horrible people. Apart from Devilish Aisha and Danimewmewaddict who both get cookies and icecream! Does no-one care about poor Catriona? I added this new chapter- despite you lot- for 3 reasons:**

**1. I'm going away for two weeks so no more updates till then :(**

**2. I got bored of waiting cos I WANT TO FIND OUT HOW IT FINISHES! XD**

**3. I kept my promise and poor little Cat is STILL stuck in the burning building.**

**I don't own tokyo mew mew, it's characters, or any sort of burning building or any sort of cat.**

**Hey I just realised Catriona is like Cat! Honestly, that was a complete coincidence I just chose the name because I like it (3 Grrr this is annoying I now have ideas for entire conversations that can't happen for at least another two chapters. Read and review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Fire was licking freely at his legs now as he ran, teeth clenched against the pain. He had no time to dodge the flames, only run straight through them. He had heard the call again, still faint but stronger than the first time. Now he knew it was her. But it was only a matter of time before she was lost to the tumultuous blaze.

Catriona heard the noise again. It really did sound like someone calling...no, not just someone... like ISAMU, calling her name! Taking a deep breath of smoke and burning air, she shouted into the chaos.

"ISAMU! HELP!" She started screaming, over and over again. A thought struck her with all the force of the brick that had knocked Isamu over earlier on. What if he was... dead? Calling to her from the "other side" to join him? Or maybe watching over her, willing her to escape? She shook the idea from her head as fresh tears coursed down her cheeks. She couldn't think like that. Even if she died, he had to survive. Nothing else seemed possible.

A burning beam blocked the way in a shower of deadly rubble. Isamu growled, eyes glittering with desperation. A pipe stretched across the ceiling above it, and he narrowed all of his fear and pain and determination into his legs. They powered him forwards and upwards over the danger until his hands reached the pipe.

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!" He shrieked in pain as the metal, heated to almost melting point, clung to his palms. His momentum swung him forwards and he tried to let go, but he couldn't. In a split second more he would swing back over the flames and be stuck. With a final wrench and yell, he twisted his hands off and landed on the floor in front, almost blacking out as he left most of the skin on his palms behind with an almost audible tearing sound. The pain blocked everything and he curled up, tucking them protectively under his body as he groaned. Blood splashed onto the floor and soaked into his torn shirt. Then he heard Catriona's screaming start up again, hoarse now from the smoke, yet more desperate than ever. She was near. Isamu screwed up all of his remaining determination, and ripped off the one remaining ribbon from his costume, tying it around the hand that hurt the most. Coughing and spluttering, yet never giving up, he made his way to the room Catriona's cries were coming from. The fear and sadness in her voice tore his heart to shreds. 'She shouldn't be like this... she... should be happy... always, always happy...and safe...' his thoughts, his soul, cried out.

Catriona was more terrified than she had believed possible. Those screams... they couldn't be him... and yet she knew they were. As fear for his safety enveloped her, her shouting was choked out by the horror. But she battled it down and used it for fuel for her screams.

"ISAMU! ISAMU!"

Something moved in the doorway. Could it be?

"CATRIONA!"

Hope burst through her, stronger than any pain, hotter than any star, brighter than any sun, bigger than any world.

"ISAMU! IN HERE! QUICKLY!"

"ISAMU! IN HERE! QUICKLY!" Her voice, now full of faith and trust gave him power and he tugged the door open, ducking as a monster of fire dove towards the new oxygen. He tried to see her through the confusion, but the whole room was filled with too much smoke. Eventually his straining eyes caught a glimpse of her, curled up in the farthest corner. But he couldn't see any way for her to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know but I'm meant to be packing ;) Sorry to leave you all for so long but I'M GOING TO THE CEILI! Anyone else know that song? It's by Celtic Women, youtube it! Ok, i'm not JUST going to a ceili, most of it will be singing and holidaying, but... A REAL LIVE IRISH CEILI! XD Or Ceildih... Anyway please review and I'll try and write chapter 6 the day I get back! Catriona: (screaming) PLEASE! AND APOLOGISE CELTIC LILY!<strong>

**Oh, but...huh FINE i'm sorry I called you horrible people just don't leave ok? Love you all really ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally here's chapter 6! I'm sorry it isn't very long, but I've got slight writers block :( Don't worry I wont let it stop me from updating whenever I can though!**

**Since no-one has reviewed for like 2 weeks I'm going to give up on holding Catriona hostage and just update anyway. *Sigh* **

**By the way since Claire only speaks basic Japanese, when a character is speaking to her/ her AND another character, it is usually in English. Hiroko uses Japanese unless she is around Claire or Catriona. Just thought I'd clear that up since it breaks the flow of the story to specify what language they're speaking each time they talk! **

Chapter 6

Hiroko and Claire were standing huddled together outside the wire fence surrounding the dying building. They could see that parts were still intact, and could only pray that Isamu and Catriona were in one of those bits, not the crumbling, burning wreckage of the rest of the building. Hiroko turned her head away, unable to bear the tension. A movement caught her eye.

"NO!" She yelled, anger and terror filling up her heart. Leaving Claire, she began to batter in vain at the police who were closing and locking the gates. One of them grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"No! You can't... they're still... they're not dead... You have to help them! You can't lock them in!" Tears streamed down Hiroko's face as she shouted at the policewoman.

"Listen, calm down, I'm sorry! We know... we know there may be people still alive but..." The woman's voice, though calm and professional, was filled with guilt and remorse, and now lowered to a barely audible murmur. "There's nothing we can do. We have reason to believe there are more explosives in there and we can't risk anymore lives. I'm sorry, so so sorry, I wish-" She paused again and closed her eyes. "There's nothing more we can do."

Hiroko fell limply to the floor as the women's colleagues shouted at her to help them control the crowd and she left, looking back with pity on the broken girl. Claire came rushing over.

"Hiroko! Hiroko! What's going on? Hiroko it's ok they'll make it somehow! Don't cry!" But Claire too was weeping, and as she heard the police around her shouting and realised what was going on, she too collapsed in her friend's arms and wept uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>Ken'ichi, Yuudai and Mitsuko were hurrying through the crowd, looking for Isamu. Mitsuko, though she was trying to follow her hero's advice and stay hopeful and cheerful, couldn't stop the tears from falling and held onto Ken'ichi's hand as if it were a lifeline. Yuudai was in a state of shock, even now too stubborn to cry, but completely horrified about what had happened. Ken'ichi kept his face calm and smooth, with an effort. He had to remain strong for his younger siblings, but even he was scared for their adopted brother. With his natural strict efficiency he kept the other two from falling apart through sheer determination, giving them tasks to help find Isamu and never once showing signs of giving up. The three came upon two girls, dressed in torn and dirty Ichigo and Mint costumes, who were kneeling together and crying. They looked somehow familiar to Ken'ichi. Putting out a hand he grabbed the shoulder of the nearest one and turned her around. She looked up with wild, desperate eyes and he realised. This was one of the girls Catriona had been with. He offered a hand and pulled her to her feet, where she swayed unsteadily, then turned to help the pink one up. Keeping his voice flat and emotionless, he asked,<p>

"You are Catriona-san's friends?" They both nodded and were overwhelmed by fresh tears. He fought down a wave of apprehension.

"Listen to me. Our brother, Hashimoto Isamu, is missing. Do you have any idea where he could be?" The girls' eyes widened and they glanced at each other, not sure what to say. This did not look good, Ken'ichi thought.

"He... He..." Hiroko tried to begin but her nerve failed her and she burst out into fresh tears. Claire took over, fighting for control with what Ken'ichi thought was admirable willpower.

"Hashimoto-san, he-" She shuddered, biting back a sob. "He went... to find Catriona-chan... they... they haven't come out. Yet." She added the last word with a surge of determination.

For a split second, Ken'ichi's eyes widened in fear, before his calm mask was regained. He knew the gates were locked and that, with the threat of more bombs, it was pointless to try and persuade the emergency services to go in. All they could do was wait. So he led the way out of the terrified crowed to a spot where he could watch the most likely exits of the building, and they sat down and prepared themselves for the worst. Mitsuko curled against his side, Yuudai knelt with his head bowed, fiddling with a grass blade, and the two girls sat together and tried to fight back their tears since they didn't want to upset the younger children. All of them knew the situation was hopeless, but maybe...  
>If Isamu and Catriona had found each other...<p>

If the bombs didn't go off...

And if Fortune heard their pleas and smiled upon them...

Then maybe, just maybe,

They had a tiny, glimmering shadow of a chance.

After all, nothing is impossible.

Just improbable.

* * *

><p><strong>That probably isn't my best chapter but I'm not sure how to save Catriona having just said that it was impossible for Isamu to get her out of the room! Please tell me if you have any ideas to help and if there are any that fit in with the future of the story I will definately use them! Well, one of them anyway ;)<strong>

**Read and Review- Please! I need your help!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys for my patheticness in updating and the ridiculous shortness of this chapter! I have 3 excuses- **

**1- There was a hurricane! ...Well, the end of one. In Scotland. I don't live in Scotland. But it was pretty blustery down here too! Sigh. Ok, I admit there is a _slight_ possibility that that has absolutely nothing to do with why I didn't update.**

**2- I just started college!**

**3- As I said, writers block. Since no-one else had any ideas I had to just write it, so it might not be the most origional escape ever, but I did my best! I was debating whether it should turn out that Isamu, Ken'ichi and Yuudai actually WERE the aliens, then they could just teleport in and save her, but it didn't really fit with the rest of the story. :( Also I thought maybe she could escape through that ultimate cliche- the Ventilation Shaft! But that has been not only done to death, it has also been buried, partially eaten by worms, turned to mush, disintegrated and finally _imploded_. So that's why I didn't choose it. :D**

**I ask again- PLEASE REVIEW! I'm going to be really busy with college stuff from now on, and your reviews are the only things that will motivate me, mainly 'cause I feel really guilty then when I don't update. **

**Disclaimer- When I walk on my hands all the way to London, then rescue a polarbear that got stuck in a tree in someone's back garden and get almost crushed by one of the many giant mangos that roll down the streets there, I will own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

For the first time, Isamu wished he actually _was_ Kisshu. At least then he would be able to teleport in, grab her, and teleport out to safety. As it was, they could only pray for a miracle. Catriona was standing now, unsteadily, looking for a way to the door. 'If I could just run through,' she thought, 'Maybe it wouldn't hurt too much!' But every time she tried she lost her nerve, and when Isamu realised what she was doing he was horrified.

"NO, Catriona it's too dangerous! Don't worry, I'll... I'll find a way!"

"This is the only way! Isamu, I have to!"

"But you can't! You can't get hurt Cat, you can't di-" He swallowed and continued. "You just can't, I only just found you- I don't want to lose you!"

Catriona, listening desperately to the sound of his voice, gasped as she heard very faintly at the end of his speech something that sounded suspiciously like "I love you..."

At first she felt slightly puzzled- what was this strange happiness exploding inside her? She shouldn't be happy, she should be scared, terrified, hopeless. Then she realised- could she- maybe- was she really... in...love... with him? Confusion, excitement, fear and determination fuelled her, and standing, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she ran.

Searing heat mauled her skin. Even with her eyes closed, unbearable orange-yellow-white flickering shapes almost blinded her, and her clothes had caught fire, making the ordeal even worse. She bit her blistered lip, drawing blood, as she forced a scream of pain back down to conserve energy- and air. She tried to cry but the heat had dried her eyes and only a slight film of moisture appeared, barely even enough to stop the stinging. Isamu's horror-struck yelling mingled with the fire's intense roaring until she could no longer distinguish the sounds from each other. 'It's got to be close,' she kept telling herself. 'I'm almost there...' Her foot hit something and she tripped, breath rushing out in the scream she had been holding in. Something cold wrapped around her, pulling her upwards and forwards, and the last things she sensed before falling unconscious were a rough, cool surface against her back, and a desperate plea in the most wonderful voice she had ever heard.

"Please, Cat, stay with me, it's gonna be ok, please just don't- don't die..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeh, short. I did warn you! IF I get some more reviews (Currently I have 8! Thankyou Devilish Aisha, Dustycins and Danimewmewaddict!) then I promise the next chapter will be a proper length, and hopefully up sooner. I'll do my best!<strong>

**REVIEW! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally, chapter 8 is up! Thankyou soooo much Devilish Aisha and mewmew46 for reviewing since I last updated XD**

**This chapter is longer, as I promised, although maybe not up sooner... sorry :S College work. Yuck. Maybe I should try bribing Pai to do it for me...**

**Disclaimer: "If CelticLily ever owns Tokyo Mew Mew I will eat my favourite computer and do her homework."**

**...Um... Thankyou, Pai... So, if I persuade Mia Ikumi to give me the rights to TMM, you'll do my homework? :D**

***Sceptical silence***

**Well, you never know, it might happen... if it does I'm holding you to that promise, Pai!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! R&R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

She was leaning against something soft, her face buried in something even softer. Slowly, she became aware of a dull ache in her wrists, and of someone holding her legs. Then the full pain and realisation hit her and she realised where she was and what had happened. With a breathless gasp, she jerked her head back and groaned at the awful throbbing of her body.

"Cat? You OK back there?" Isamu's usually smooth, now cracked andworried voice soothed her fear slightly. He was piggy-backing her, and had tied her wrists together around his neck with a strip of cloth from his shirt so she wouldn't fall off.

"H-hai..." She whispered hoarsely; her throat was raw from the smoke and screaming. Through blurred, stinging eyes she saw their surroundings. The flames weren't so bad here, though still a danger. A couple of bricks fell next to them, and Isamu staggered, almost falling. She heard him grunt with the effort of balancing her weight as well as his own.

"I-Isamu-k-kun... P-please could you let me down... it'll be faster if I walk... and you can't carry me the whole way..."

Normally he would have been offended at this insult to his strength, but he was exhausted and in pain so gave in without too much of a fight. Although Catriona had a harder time convincing him that she was actually strong enough to walk.

He knelt on the floor- or rather collapsed to his knees- and started to untie the cloth from her arms. His hands were shaking and in frustration he growled and tugged at it with his teeth until the weakened material tore. There was a red mark where it had been tied to tightly on her wrists, but then, where was there that _didn't _have some sort of mark now? Her entire body was covered with burns, as was his. After a few seconds rest, Isamu sighed and stood up, offering a bloody hand to help Catriona up. She reached out to grab it, then thought better of it as she saw the state it was in and clasped his wrist instead, scrambling up to stand on trembling legs.

"Um, Isamu-kun?" She saw a slight echo of a smirk on the corner of his mouth as she said "kun", and was reminded of what she thought she heard when she was trapped in the room. Despite the fear and desperation in her mind, her heart skipped a beat and a bright blush spread across her cheeks. She fervently hoped he wouldn't see, but the chances of him noticing it in the light of the flickering fire was so tiny...

" Heh, you're cute when you blush!"

The blush intensified and she closed her eyes and turned away in embarrassment.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about liking me, honey. It's only natural. After all," he struck a pose and grinned, almost hiding the pain and dread behind his eyes, "I _am_ pretty hot."

Fighting an amused half-smile that wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried, Catriona spluttered indignantly. "What? I- I don't know what you mean, I don't l-like you- I mean, of course I _like _you but not..." She tried very hard to look annoyed but only succeeded in a strange combination of totally humiliated and confused, still with a trace of that pesky smile. She looked down awkwardly, only to cough and turn away, mortified by the effect his bare stomach and lower chest were having on her thoughts, heart-beat, and now-practically-glowing blush.

She heard him snigger. At first he had been disappointed when she denied his accusation, but he soon realised she seemed to be denying it just a little too hard, and now he was pretty certain she liked him. Of course, he wasn't going to put her out of her misery though. Teasing her was much too fun!

A crash further down the hall made them jump and shocked them back into seriousness.

"W-where are we? How do we get out?" She seemed to have fought down her loss of composure and was now staring worriedly into his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I guess we keep going, maybe we'll find a fire exit or something," He suggested.

They grabbed each other's arms for support as they made the first aching, sore step, and continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Quite short again, sorry :'( I tried! But I have to write a casestudy on Dubai so I couldn't write any more :( Please review! The more reviews, the more motivated I will be to write!<strong>

**Review and... I'll be happy ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thankyou Hope Diamond! I did write more... and it was _kind_ of soon... :D**

**This chapter is a bit longer :) So enjoy it! And- you know what I'm going to say- REVIEW! XD**

**Disclaimer- I will own Tokyo Mew Mew when a leprechaun tries to kidnap me and my friends_ don't_ come to recue me. Cause I know they always would. They wouldn't last 5 minutes without me. :D**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

'One. Two. Three. Four. Five...' Catriona found herself counting the steps in her head, forcing herself to focus and not give up. Isamu was glaring at the corridor ahead as though threatening it would somehow stop it collapsing o them, and perhaps make a fire escape materialise in the wall, too. Slowly, ever so slowly, they made their way towards what they hoped was freedom. Catriona thought they had probably been walking for about half an hour, but it felt more like half a century. Every step burned and tore, every heartbeat was filled with fear and tension. All she wanted to do was to curl up and block everything out, to wake up from this nightmare. But she kept going- because Isamu didn't want to lose her. She couldn't cause him pain.

Ahead, a hole in the floor gaped, luring them in with its dizzying drop.

"Stay on this side, Cat. I'll go first to make sure it's safe and then I'll pull you across."

She wanted to argue, to say that it was too dangerous, but the look in his eyes told her he wouldn't listen. She grabbed his wrist tighter, making him turn and cock his head, curious.

"If- if you...fall, at least I can pull you back up!" She exclaimed determinedly. He looked at her weak, injured arms sceptically for a second, doubting that she would be able to hold his weight, then smiled and shrugged. If it would keep her happy, he wasn't complaining. Besides... it was kind of comforting, too. As much as he tried to hide it, to be strong for Catriona's sake, he was also scared. He didn't want to die, of course not. But the thought of Catriona being hurt or unhappy scared him just as much.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed himself to the wall, trying not to look down. Slowly, carefully, gingerly, he edged along the wall, praying that the floor would hold. Half way there... just another couple of steps... so close... with a sigh of relief he took the final step past the hole and turned.

"Easy! Your turn," he grinned. She paled and gulped, but the pressure of his hand in hers, stretching across the meter-wide gap, reminded her that there was no choice, and she copied him, edging across. She lifted her foot to make the final step, the one that would take her to safety. There was a large cracking noise. She froze, eyes wide, staring into Isamu's equally huge and alert eyes. A split second later, the narrow ledge she was standing on broke and began to fall.

"JUMP!" Isamu yelled. She leapt for the side, arms reaching desperately forward as he pulled with all his strength on her wrist. For Catriona, time froze and it seemed as if she was floating above the opening, surrounded by bricks and dust falling in slow motion. Then the moment was over, Isamu's free hand wrapped around her waist, and they both fell onto the unbroken floor the other side, gasping. She buried her face in his shoulder, instinctively seeking comfort as her body shook with shock, and he held her tightly, eyes closed, thanking God that she was safe. Well. Safer.

When she had calmed down, Catriona untangled herself from the boy's strong grasp and stood. He followed suit, but instead of saying that they keep going, to Catriona's horror, he started walking back towards the hole. When he got near to it, he lay flat on the ground to spread his body weight and slid slowly forwards until he was staring at the floor below.

"ISAMU! What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, honey, I'm fine," He muttered. "Just wondering if there's a way out down here."

Isamu looked around the dark room below. The fire hadn't spread here yet, and through the gloom he could make out the shapes of desks and chairs, many overturned. There was only one door to the room, and it had been blocked by a fallen bookshelf. Obviously they weren't getting out _that_ way, then. He looked straight down at the rubble from the fallen floor and shuddered as he saw something that may once have been a human hand sticking out from underneath. They must have been crushed in the first collapse. He pulled back, sliding away until he was a safe distance from the edge, then stood next to Catriona, face grim.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Um, Hiroko? What are you doing?"<p>

Claire, Hiroko, Ken'ichi, Yuudai and Mitsuko were still seated in a semi-circle, watching the building. Claire was frowning, scratching in the dust.

"There's got to be a way to warn them! If we could just send a message to them, maybe... they might find a way... they could avoid the bombs... or something..." Hiroko blinked back tears of desperation as wiped out her plans and began again. They looked complicated. Ken'ichi glanced over at her drawings.

"Foolish. That would never work. And if it did, they are most likely trapped. Telling them will only cause panic, since if they were able to get out, they would have."

Claire however, had other ideas. Her eyes widened and she jumped up, running over to the police tent. There was a way! She could warn them- assuming they were... conscious- and then, maybe, everything would be alright!

* * *

><p><strong>And another cliffhanger! When I started writing this I promised myself two things- that I wouldn't leave too many cliffhangers, and that if I did, I would update really quickly so that you wouldn't have to wait. I have failed at both those things ;) I will update when I can- basically when I have no homework. :P <strong>

**Anyway, Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Half term! Finally! I will try to update a couple of times this week since I will have more time :)**

**IchigoMxHarryP and HopeDiamond: Sorry I couldn't update sooner! And thankyou for reviewing! XD Have... um... have... chocolate! Lots and lots of chocolate! And also thankyou EvilWizardKairon for your PM'd review :D You can have chocolate inside an exploding bubble.**

**Sorry this is REALLY short :( I wrote it really late last night and I was too tired to write any more!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Tokyo Mew Mew when I go to a cosplayer convention dressed as Lettuce, lose my map, find love, and get trapped in an a burning building. And then Pai will do my homework for me! XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Endless darkened corridors stretched out, blurring into one as they stumbled on. They could have been walking in circles, but they had no way to tell. Exhaustion was cutting deep into their determination. Despair was finally setting in. Then they saw it. A stairway! Going down to the next floor.

Catriona's dry eyes stung as she sobbed in relied. They were going the right way... at least now they stood a chance...

Isamu regarded it warily, remembering how the stairs had collapsed earlier, but he still couldn't suppress the flicker of hope.

He pulled on her arm and slowly they made their way towards the steps, almost disbelieving, half unsure if it was real or just a mirage sent to further torment them.

A faint noise reached their ears. Catriona tilted her head, frowning. A... voice? Maybe there was someone else here, maybe trapped too, or maybe come to rescue them! As she listened, the noise resolved into words. Could it be...? It sounded almost like... Claire! Fear that her friend may be in trouble gripped Catriona and she strained her ears further. The message kept repeating, but only a few words reached them each time.

"Catriona... must... police.../ ...escape... say... more.../...you...there're...bombs!"

Isamu was listening too, mouthing the words as he heard them. Catriona shook her head, bewildered and unable to make sense of what she was hearing. The voice stopped, and a tsunami of loneliness crashed over the pair as their only contact with the outside world vanished. They huddled closer together, Isamu still muttering the words, trying to piece them together.

"'Catriona...say...' no, 'escape more Catriona', still no..." Then the eureka moment hit and he punched the air victoriously. "Catriona you must escape, police say there're more bombs!" His eyes widened as if someone had hit him in the stomach. "More... bombs... CAT WE'VE GOTTA GO NOW!"

She had frozen in silent terror but now ran painfully as he dragged her by the hand once more. Halfway down the stairs, disaster struck. Again. Every step jolted through Catriona's body as they ran faster and faster downwards. Then one didn't. Her foot missed the edge and she tripped, tumbling helplessly head over heels, releasing Isamu's hand. Something snapped. As she came to a stop, legs twisted underneath and draped across the flight of steps, Isamu dashed to her and knelt.

"Cat, Cat, you ok? Look at me Cat! Are you hurt? Cat, we have to keep going!" He was desperate, and she tried to smile reassuringly though her blurred vision, throbbing head, hurting ribs and suspiciously numb ankle.

"Isamu... don't worry... just a bit bruised... I think..."

She sat up carefully, then stood and took a step. And collapsed with a shrill cry, holding her ankle and her ribcage.

"Catriona!"

"Aghh! Isamu I-I think my ankle is b-broken, and my ribs hurt so, so much..."

He cursed quietly but hid his worry behind a grin and a wink as he crouched beside her.

"Then I guess I'll just have to carry you again, sweetie!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai! It's too short :( I tried to warn you... <strong>

**Anyway R&R! Because if you review in the next 5 days, I will try and fit you into the story somehow! Maybe I'll write an extra chapter on the end...Though I might have to change your names a little, eg. Hope Diamond to Hope, DevilishAisha to Aisha etc...**


	11. Chapter 11

**IchigoMXHarryP- GOMEN NASAI! GOMENASAIGOMANASAIGOMANASAI! XO I feel so guilty, but I had an insanely huge amount of homework! This is really short cos I hardly had any time to write, but it is at least something, and I will try and update again at the weekend. If I don't, please send me more angry messages to motivate me! XD Oh yeah and since you are the only one who reviewed the last chapter, I will put your name in it somewhere :) (What would you like me to call you?)**

**Hope you like this little chapter everyone :) Please feel free to pester me if I don't update!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew then I would have something amazingly clever and witty to write in the disclaimer. As it is, I don't.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Her breath caught painfully with every step he took as the movement jolted her broken rib and foot. He was becoming tenser and slower with every step as he heard the whimpers and groans she didn't even realise she was making. Isamu knew the pain must be practically killing her, but there was nothing he could do other than walk slowly and try to tread as evenly as possible.

"F-faster!" She gasped. "Must... go... faster... Isamu... bombs..." Every word sent a firework of sharp agony sparking in her veins. Catriona could feel him losing pace and guessed why.

The anguished boy forced his feet faster, but the sound of her sobs, the sobs that he was causing, tore his heart into tiny shreds. He longed to turn, to sit her down and hold her until everything was alright, but it wouldn't help. If this torture of his heart and her body was the price he had to pay for saving her, then he would.

One second they were trudging hurriedly along, next they were on the floor as a tsunami of noise and heat pushed them over. Burning wood and brick and glass smashed in from all around. They couldn't breathe. Fire clogged in their lungs, the air was gone. Everything was a violent contrast of dark and bright in strange, harsh, twisting shapes and impressions. As the uproar died down they slowly, gingerly sat up together. Isamu groaned; a large, jagged shard of glass had embedded itself in his back. Catriona could barely think past the throbbing of her broken bones and million scratches and bruises. The bang had temporarily deafened them, so they felt rather than heard what happened next: Somewhere in the building, the floor gave a large "crack" and started to crumble. This building wouldn't stay standing much longer. Isamu looked around, panicked, then saw something strange in the flickering mess. Pale, steady light. Daylight! But where was it coming from? The vibrations from another collapse reached them.

If they were going to survive, they had to get somewhere stable. Now.

* * *

><p><strong>That's probably my shortest chapter yet :( *Another* shortest chapter yet... ;) <strong>

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review or I will not get any motivation! Reviews are my food, I will wither and die without them :( Even if it is just a short message like " :D " or " :( " or "7"**

**Pretty pretty please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**YAY It's slightly longer! I'm REALLY sorry, I know I said I didn't update, but on the day I was going to I kind of... slightly... choked...  
>Anyway I couldn't write. And since then I have had a combination of excessive homework, revision for AS mocks, complete and utter exhaustion, and writers block. I WILL do my best to update sooner this time, but I have a huge amount of stuff happening over the next couple of weeks so I might not be able to.<strong>

**IchigoMXHarryP- do you want a particular role? Or shall I just put you in anywhere? And who are Ichigo Kitty, Dapplefur and Quiverheart? :)**

**Also gigantic thankyous to Whitewolfffy and Funyunlover983 :D Your reviews made my week!**

**Disclaimer: If I own Tokyo Mew Mew then Ryou likes to wear ballet tutus and fairy wings and face glitter when he goes into town. Wait, that isn't actually true, is it? Otherwise I'll have to find another disclaimer...**

**Ryou: -.-;;;**

**It IS?**

**Ryou: NO! OF COURSE NOT BAKA! That was a "Maybe she'll go away if I ignore her" face, not an agreement!**

***sniff* There's no need to be like that, I was only joking...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The light grew brighter as he carried her bridal-style around the corner, stumbling over lumps of brick and plaster. Catriona clung on to him for dear life. A window! The beacon of brightness had been shining from a large window on the side of the building. But they were still on the 3rd floor, too high up to jump. Isamu carried her and they squinted into the light. Below them, a roof sloped down until it was only about 5 metres above the floor. Maybe they could slide down it? But it would still be a nasty drop at the bottom...

The ground rumbled again. This time the cracking noises were nearer, and they didn't stop. The floor was wobbling. He risked a peek back around the corner, only for his eyes to fill with horror. This entire section was collapsing! They could never make it back to the "safer" areas in time. As he watched, the ground at the far end of the corridor started to cave in.

"Isamu!" Catriona cried, still in his arms.

"D-don't worry, Cat, it'll be fine, it'll be fine..." He muttered to her. They would have to jump, he knew it. "I have a plan."

The collapse accelerated as it sped towards them.

"Trust me, Cat! We're gonna have to jump, but I'll hold you!"

"WAIT-"

She didn't have a chance to argue. The floor started to shake and crack and give way beneath them. He jumped, crashing sideways through the window in an attempt to protect Catriona from the glass. A huge boom signified the end of the place he had been standing mere nanoseconds ago, and he half ran, half threw himself down the sloping roof. Catriona screamed in terror and pain as he held her even tighter. Moments later, they pushed off, and there was nothing but the wind whistling in their ears as they plunged towards the unforgiving ground. Luckily, the area below them had a bush to break their fall slightly. Unluckily, wooden twigs and branches don't make a very comfortable landing pad.

They hissed as they came to a stop in a scratchy tangle of crushed vegetation. Isamu was face-up with Catriona still held against his chest. Catriona curled up as her ribs and ankle throbbed unforgivingly, and Isamu arched his spine as his torn palms and stabbed back met the bush's spear-like sticks.

Slowly, they somehow rolled and scrabbled their way out of the grabbing forest of twigs, and lay panting on the ground.

Claire was back with the others, since the police had wrestled their megaphone off her. They sat in vague and miserable hope, thinking that the message might have reached Catriona and Isamu in time to help somehow. Then the other bomb went off. A wave of heat blasted over them again, causing the two girls, Yuudai and Mitsuko to whimper as the memory of the first explosion crashed against their memories. Ken'ichi's fists tightened and he went even paler than usual, if that's possible. The fragile, iridescent bubble of hope popped with a small shower of colourful memories and happiness, and true depression sank in. That is, until Yuudai said he saw something.

The others had all turned away; even Ken'ichi no longer had the will power to continue looking. But Yuudai, with his characteristic stubborn determination, continued staring at the building, glaring at it as if to prove he wasn't scared of it. His hands grasped the dry soil desperately as he forced his childish tears down. He watched with a strange, horrified fascination as a section of the building collapsed. But as the debris fell, he fancied he could see the shape of someone through the gaps, running down the far side. Yuudai tried to tell him, but the girls refused to listen, unable to stand anymore disappointment, and Ken'ichi only offered a rare, sympathetic smile. Only Mitsuko crept over to him as he ranted about how he KNEW what he had seen, and whispered in his ear,

"Mitsuko believes you, Yuu-Yuu!"

* * *

><p><strong>I like that chapter, it was fun to write ^-^<strong>

**Please review! It only takes a few seconds! *Adorably-beseeching puppy face***


	13. Chapter 13

**I am REEEEEAAAAALLLLLLYYYYY sorry, the last couple of weeks have been hectic! Carol concerts, learning to rp, loads of homework, letters to remember, books and presents to buy... I hope this slightly-longer-than-usual chapter makes up for it! (It was over a page on Word- yay XD  
>Thanyou loadsandloadsandloads to Evil Wizard Kairon and Whitewolfffy for you friendly praise and "update soon"s, and to IchigoMxHarryP for your rather less friendly "Update or I'll throw a battle axe at you!" It's like good cop, bad cop! XD Well, it works anyway ;)<strong>

**Niji will be in next chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I will own Tokyo Mew Mew- TOMORROW! :D:D:D**

**Ichigo: REALLY?  
>Me: Yes ^-^<br>Everyone: o.O  
>Me: But as we all know, tomorrow never comes... :'(<br>Everyone: -.-;**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

They lay, exhausted, next to each other on the ground, in too much pain to be relieved at their escape. Catriona could hardly breathe; her broken rib throbbed insanely. Isamu was almost at the very end of his endurance, having used up most of his energy trying to protect Cat. A few minutes passed. Finally Catriona murmured,  
>"Isamu...kun... we should get out... hospital... we should find a doctor..."<br>Her voice was breathless and strained. Isamu agreed with a short "hai," and struggled to sit up. He turned and gently helped Catriona up so that she didn't have to put pressure on any broken bones. Once they were standing, she leaned on his shoulder and they staggered around the side of the building to where they could hear sirens and voices.

* * *

><p>Yuudai watched unblinkingly, as did Mitsuko. They had to be alright, they had to be! Minutes passed. Yuudai's conviction started to waver. Maybe he had made a mistake? It had been difficult to see anything through all of that dust and rubble... but, as though sensing his thoughts, Mitsuko squeezed his hand. "I believe you," She whispered again.<br>Something changed in the scene before them. At first it was difficult to tell what, since they had been staring for so long. Then they realised; a shadow, being cast by something behind the corner of the building! They held their breath and grasped each others' hands so tightly that it hurt. The shadow grew, and out from behind the wall stepped, or rather, stumbled, Isamu and Catriona! Their costumes were completely tattered, with large holes burnt away, showing red, blistered skin beneath. Their hair was a mess, they were both bleeding from multiple gashes and bruises, but they were alive! Yuudai was shocked into silence for a second, as was his sister. Then they both jumped up and ran to the fence, bashing their fists against it and yelling, "Isamu, Isamu!"

Ken'ichi looked up, hearing the triumphant voices of his younger siblings. Slowly, disbelievingly, he turned his head. His eyes focused on the two children, then beyond to the figures wobbling and limping towards the fence. Immediately he was at the fence too, yelling instructions, shouting for someone to get the police and an ambulance. By now Claire and Hiroko had heard the commotion and had started shouting to Catriona, telling her to keep going. They were going to make it!

* * *

><p>Inch at a time they moved, the voices giving them strength. Others started to join in, having run across from the main part of the crowd. They just had to keep going a little longer...<br>Catriona laughed slightly, painfully, as the adrenalin and chanting gave her a strange sense of euphoria.  
>"I-isaumu... Gotta... just... keep... swimming!"<br>He frowned at her, confused, and she started to laugh some more even though she wanted to stop as the movement of her ribs stabbed at her skin and lungs. Tears streamed down her face. But she was still happy. Isamu started to laugh too, weakly. They were so close! They reached the fence, grasping at it, talking, laughing, crying while Catriona's friends, Isamu's siblings, and various joyful onlookers did the same the other side.

All too soon, however, the happy reunion was over.

"Stand back! Stand back!" Police, shouting over the noise, ran over. "It isn't finished yet!" They said as the crowd hushed. "This section of building is still standing- we have reason to believe that whoever planted the bombs wanted to do a thorough job, so we must take care! You two," The black haired man said urgently to Catriona and Isamu. Do you think you can make it to the gate?"  
>Isamu looked over to where more police were trying to force open the gate; the metal had been twisted by the heat and the impact of so much debris. It looked like a long way, at least two hundred metres, but it seemed that it was the only way they could get out. Isamu moved behind Catriona and put his arms around her.<p>

"Come on, Cat, all we have to do is get to the gate and-"  
>"But it won't open!" She started to sob; was their ordeal still not over?<br>"But by the time we get there I'm sure they will have fixed it! It's the only way, Cat-chan."  
>She made a small noise of assent and nodded slightly. Isamu looked up at the policeman.<br>"We can-"

* * *

><p><strong>OOOHHH yes, the evilest of all cliffhangers- the unfinished sentence cliffhanger! Bwahahaha!<br>****PLEASE REVIEW- when I say it is all that motivates me, I mean it! Every single review is important to me, and if I'm stuck or can't motivate myself to write, I go back and re-read my reviews. But new reviews motivate me the most, it only takes a couple of seconds to send "please update" or something! Also, I do have anonymous reviews enabled if you don't have an account.  
>And yeah, the number of bombs in this building is getting ridiculous... someone REALLY doesn't like Tokyo Mew Mew... but I don't actually know who yet -_- Any ideas? A vague thought was that the Sailor Moon fans are trying to blow up the Mew Mew fans, but... That's kind of a weird idea... doesn't really fit...<strong>

**Please review! And give me ideas!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! (Slightly late, I admit, but still...)  
>Sorry again :( Christmas holidays have been busy! Otherwise I would have updated sooner!<br>So... getting quite close to the end now! Only a couple of chapters to go! I don't want to finish it though :( *cries***

**Disclaimer: In a parallel universe, I probably own Tokyo Mew Mew. But not this one.**  
><strong>(I hope you appreciate these disclaimers, it's getting really hard to think of interesting ones!)<strong>

**Oh and two more things- Niji, IchigoMxHarryP's Berri cosplayer, is in this chapter. And her name means Rainbow in Japanese! But she only speaks English.**  
><strong>The other thing is- thankyou to Whitewolffy for your helpful reviews, it's nice to get detailed feedback so I know what's going well! And IchigoMxHarryP, your reviews make me laugh XD Try not to smash your computer up next time it gets haunted! And Evil Wizard Kairon, your reviews make me smile and motivate me! :D<strong>

**Now- READ THE STORY! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

It happened again. The deafening crash. The overwhelming heat. The punishing rain of brick, wood, metal, anything that happened to be near. Catriona was pushed against the fence as Isamu was forced forwards by the blast. The other side of the fence, people were lying scattered on the ground, bewildered but thankfully sheltered from the worst by the fence. Catriona, although the pain of her broken ribs pressed against cold metal was unbearable, was saved from most of the debris by Isamu's body behind her. People were screaming. Then it was over. Small tatters from the wreckage continued to rain down as the pressure abruptly stopped, and Isamu and Catriona fell to the ground. She was curled into a ball, shouting and groaning as her chest throbbed. Isamu lay spread-eagled on his back, eyes closed and silent. Slowly Catriona managed to control her fear and discomfort and turned to see him. She frowned and blinked to clear her eyes of tears, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. A blood-curdling scream was heard, strong and desperate to pierce through the deafness that had fallen over the area from the noise of the explosion.  
>" ISAMU!"<p>

She huddled over his body, unable to believe it. They had been through so much, he had to be ok! She tried to listen for breathing, but she could still barely hear anything. She tried to feel for a pulse, but her hands were shaking so much that she wasn't sure she was even checking in the right place.

A small stone flicked past her ear, making her turn to look. Yuudai was kneeling by the fence, a panicked look in his eyes. Ken'ichi was standing by him, an expression of stricken horror on his usually calm features. Claire and Hiroko were helping Mitsuko to sit up; her arm had been cut badly and she was crying. The policeman that Isamu had been speaking to struggled up and used the fence to pull himself to his feet. He saw blood pooling around Isamu's head and his eyes widened in a sad defeat. Surely he was dead.  
>However, Ken'ichi saw the crimson life-force spilling out and his expression changed to a strange, harsh desperation and... hope.<br>"He's not dead! There's too much blood, he's not dead!"  
>The policeman turned to look at him.<br>"Then we'd better get him to hospital fast. He'll never last more than five minutes at this rate!"

They tried to shout to Catriona, but at first she was still unable to hear. Gradually the world re-filled with sound and she let out a gasp as she realized what they were saying. There was still a chance!  
>"You have to get him over to the gate, miss! You think you can do that?"<br>She nodded, wincing, and climbed precariously to her feet. She could. She could do anything if it would help Isamu! But as she turned to look at the gate, the exit from her hell, Catriona's face fell again. A huge chunk of wall had been smashed against it; they would never be able to remove that in time! Defeat suffocated her, and silent tears streamed as if to escape the anguish within.  
>She vaguely heard the policeman cursing and Isamu's brothers and sister banging on the fence as if to knock the entire thing down. It didn't matter. There was no way out. He was going to die here, and so was she. Even if she escaped, she would still be dead without him. For how can a body live without a heart? And what is life without a soul?<p>

Someone shouted her name. Claire. Followed by Hiroko. With lifeless eyes she stared unseeingly at them as they tried to get her attention.  
>"Catriona!"<br>"Catriona-chan!"  
>"Catriona!"<br>Wait- who was that? That last voice? It didn't sound like anyone she knew. Her despondency faded a little, and she looked with a vaguely wondering air at the newcomer. She had long, blond hair, a pair of rabbit ears that were slightly askew, and a pale cream mew costume. Her eyes were bright and determined.

"Catriona!" Claire shouted again. "This is Niji- she thinks there might be a way out!"  
>Niji waved and called in a positive voice,<br>"Listen! Follow me! Bring the Kisshu guy! And does anyone have a pair of wire cutters on them?"

* * *

><p><strong>It appears that the police are bi-lingual... and that they speak in English lots... Oh I know they probably brought in police who speak lots of languages because lots of people from other countries would be there ^_^ I'm a genius!<br>Unfortunately I have exams over the next 3 weeks, so I probably wont be able to update for a while :'(  
>And I have a question- should the bombs have been placed by Sailor Mew fans, Naruto fans (bearing in mind I've never watched Naruto...), or random terrorists who are trying to, well, terrorize people. Please answer, and I'll choose the most popular! Or if you have a better idea, please tell me!<strong>

**Please review ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

***Backs away slowly from angry readers* I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!  
>Niji- Don't worry I'll take it from here :) *takes out a pair of giant, sharpened wire-cutters*<br>*Gulp* I SAID SORRY! I was tired and I had to have loads of injections and I had homework and I had to tidy my room and...and...and I was rewatching Tokyo Mew Mew, and... please don't kill me .**

**Thankyou Whitewolffy and Saba's Reflection for you're reviews! And thankyou IchigoMxHarryP for threatening me so that I spent two hours writing this chapter in the middle of the night. I am now extremely tired -.- But it almost the end!  
>Oh and I decided to use Whitewolffy's idea for why the bombs were there... sorry but a war between anime fans is a little contrived XD<strong>

**Discaimer- I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and if I did no-one would ever be allowed to delete the episodes off the internet!**

Chapter 15

The policeman ran off to find the wire cutters that Niji requested as the others started to follow the energetic Mew. Their limbs ached, and Catriona could only go a few steps at a time before having to rest. Niji was standing impatiently about ten meters ahead. Tapping her foot she called,  
>"Come on! I thought you were in a hurry!"<p>

Hiroko, who was encouraging Catriona through the wire, gritted her teeth.  
>"Give us a chance! And how do you expect Cat to go any faster than this? I'd like to see you try!"<br>Claire grabbed her arm.  
>"We mustn't fight! Niji, we really are trying. And Hiroko-Chan, Niji's just worried."<br>Hiroko looked down, irritated, but did as Claire asked.  
>"Niji... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I'm just anxious."<br>"That's ok!" Niji answered, stepping from foot to foot. "I'm not trying to annoy anyone, I just hate standing still!"  
>"We'd noticed," Ken'ichi said dryly.<p>

As they were arguing, Catriona was still struggling. Isamu was heavy, and she could only drag him by the arms with his head cradled against her shoulder. She was twisted at a strange angle to avoid pressurizing her ribs, and limping heavily. With every stride she felt things grating in her ankle that she knew were never supposed grate, but luckily some sort of natural painkiller effect took some of the pain's edge off. Ever so slowly the ground inched by beneath her feet and the camp drew a little further away. She couldn't see where she was going, but Mitsuko and Claire were calling out where to put her feet. She could do this, she could! Further off, she heard Niji and Hiroko chanting, with Yuudai shouting at them to be quiet and stop being so annoying.  
>"Go Cat-riona! Go Cat-riona!"<br>"SHUT UP!"  
>"NO! Go Cat-riona! Go Cat-riona!"<br>Isamu's precious blood soaked unreservedly into her clothes and covered her skin, slightly reflecting the light from the ruins. Where there was no blood her usually pale skin was flushed pink with strain. They came under the shadow of a large tree. Niji banged against the fence and shouted,  
>"There's a gap in the wire! Under those bushes, it's been covered up with barbed wire but it's is rusty so we should be able to break it!" Turning away she yelled, "And WHERE ARE THOSE WIRE CUTTERS? Honestly, to think not one person had a pair with them..."<p>

A few onlookers had joined the group and were enthusiastically hollering out advice in various languages, or had been until Ken'ichi glared at them and told them they were being unhelpful. Then they backed away warily and stood anxiously watching. No way were they going to argue with someone that... scary.

Catriona heaved Isamu's body up again and set off for the bushes that Niji was standing behind. As she reached them she knelt and shuffled backwards in a small opening. She continued to shuffle blindly through the cool darkness beneath the sheltering arms of the plants until her feet hit the fence with a metallic rattle. Hugging the dying boy tightly she turned around and saw the gap that Niji had been talking about. Tiny, but just big enough to squeeze through if the barbed wire was removed. The bunny Mew was standing behind it with Yuudai, Mitsuko, Ken'ichi, Claire and Hiroko. The other bystanders had been shooed away by police.  
>"Just wait there," Niji was saying. "That police-y guy should be here soon with the cutters and then you'll be free! Don't give up!"<br>"You have to think of happy things!" Mitsuko added. "Like sweeties! And butterflies! And ICE-CREAM TOO!" She started to hum the Tokyo Mew Mew ending theme.

Ken'ichi frowned. The smell of smoke was still quite strong over here, even though the wind should have been blowing it the other way from the building. With a growing suspicion he wandered along the fence to the side of the bushes. There was smoke coming from underneath, a dark smudge twisting and coiling into the air. That didn't look good. He strode back to the others.  
>"Stay here. I'm going to help find the police officer." More quietly, so as not to alarm Catriona, he added "Some of the debris has landed under the bush and is on fire. It may not catch, but we should hurry just to be sure." With that he turned on his heel and sprinted back the way they had come.<p>

Despite his efforts, though, Catriona had heard him. Her hands shook in terror and she laid Isamu down, turning to the fence and banging at it.  
>"Hurry! HURRY!"<p>

A few minutes passed tensely and the scent of smoke grew. Catriona's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and she held onto Isamu fiercely. When a tendril of flame appeared from under one of the shrubs, eating away at the dead leaves, Hiroko shouted  
>"Catriona! Get against the fence! And pull Isamu with you or his feet could get burnt!"<br>She opened her eyelids with a start and did as Hiroko suggested. As the flame grew and started nibbling at the branches surrounding it tears started to flow once again, then when the bushes really started to catch she could take it no longer. Yelling wordlessly in anguish she turned, grabbed hold of the barbed wire and started tugging at it. She could hear her friends shouting something but the meaning eluded her. She tugged harder, gripping tighter despite the rusty metal carving into her palms and shrieking through the awful stinging sensation. She shook it and tore at it and was vaguely aware of people on the other side crying and trying to hold the rest of the fence still so that she had more effect. One strand broke with a twang and coiled up like an angry cobra, lashing out with its spikes as it retreated. Catriona gasped and pulled with renewed determination. Another wire snapped. She continued tugging and shaking, but no matter how hard she tried, no more would give way.  
>"Move!" A voice shouted. Followed by an excited,<br>"You brought my wire cutters! FINALLY! Now GET THOSE POOR SOULS OUT BEFORE THEY BECOME BARBEQUED!"  
>Catriona pulled her hands away, metal scraping through her skin. Her vision was blurring but she saw someone holding the long awaited wire-cutters, chopping through the rusted metal like butter. She saw hands reaching in, heard people talking to her.<br>"Take him... take Isamu... first..." she managed to murmur, and with all her remaining strength she pushed him towards the gap. As his body was pulled away the world span and snapped shut and she fell unconscious to the ground.  
>"Quick! Pull her through!"<br>"I'm trying!"  
>The shouts of her friends were getting nearly hysterical now. Isamu's siblings had run off to the ambulance with him, but Claire, Hiroko and Niji were still there. A cracking noise resounded from somewhere above and they managed to drag her out just in time as a burning branch fell.<br>Finally, she was free.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, there's still another chapter to go, maybe two I'm not sure. Probably one. Or two short ones.<br>Oh and I'm trying to write a sequal to Halloween Trouble so hopefully if I ever find a plot for it it will be up soon! (It'll be called Christmas Trouble- yes, Christmas. I know it's late -.-)  
><strong>

**REVIEW! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**All I can say is that I am extremely sorry for the wait. I am a very slow typer so i had to write this chapter in bits, and I had lots of homework and general STUFF going on so... yeah. I tried my best!  
>IchigoMxHarryP- *scared face* I'M SORRY! I felt so guilty X( but I really couldn't write it any faster!<br>Thankyou also to Saba's reflection, Evil Wizard Kairon and Whitewolfffy! :D  
>And to everyone for putting up with my lateness :**

**This isn't the last chapter after all, but it was getting very long (6.5 pages WOOO!) and taking too long so I split it in half :)**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew then... then... um... THE WORLD WOULD EXPLODE! Just cos.**

**Oh yeah and now I've traumatised myself researching how they put people to sleep in hospitals, I hope you're happy. (I am REALLY squeamish) :/**

Slowly, eyes stretched open to a blur of painful light. They recoiled, snapping shut against the attacking shards of radiance, before slowly, tentatively, peering into the blur again.

"Nuuurrrggghhh..."  
>"She's awake! Get the nurse!" A warm, soft, familiar voice.<br>"M-mum...? W-wha...where..."  
>"You're in hospital but you're going to be ok! Do you remember what happened?"<br>Safety emanated from her mother's presence but something still felt amiss to Catriona.  
>"I-I... I don't...th-there was...there was... a...a fire... "<br>"Hush, it's ok now Catriona. You're ok. It's all over now."  
>"B-but... there... there was someone... Isam..u... ISAMU!"<br>She tried to bolt upright but firm hands held her down as the nurse hurried over.  
>"Isamu? Who's that, darling? Is she one of your friends? I'm sure she's just fin-"<br>"No... no... Isamu-kun... he... he saved me..."  
>"Oh, I'm sorry, darling, I still don't know exactly what happened. Your father and I came straight here, we arrived about twenty minutes ago. I'm sure Isamu's fine. I'm just so glad you're safe, sweetheart!" Her voice broke and footsteps announced the arrival of Catriona's father.<br>"Catriona, we were so worried! We'll talk to you later, the nurse is going to put you back to sleep for a while, but we will stay right here with you." He smiled warmly.  
>Catriona smiled back then frowned as she felt herself drifting back into the darkness. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted to find Isamu! But... the darkness... it was so warm, and cosy, and safe...<br>Within seconds she was unconscious again.

Her parents held onto each other's arms as they watched her, a stray tear of relief and worry and horror trickling down her mother's face.  
>"It's going to be ok, love, it's alright, she's ok," Her dad murmured softly.<p>

"I know. It's just... we weren't there, when she needed us we were so far away-"

"Shhhh, we couldn't have predicted this."  
>"You're right- but, it still hurts," she sobbed quietly. "We should thank this Isamu, apparently he saved her. When... when we couldn't..."<p>

* * *

><p>"LET US SEE OUR FRIEND. NOW!"<br>"Ah, Niji-chan, shouting isn't going to help when they don't speak English..."  
>"Let me handle this." Hiroko pushed forward and stood on tiptoes in an attempt to appear taller than the (somewhat bewildered) nurse. It didn't work so she stopped. In Japanese she said,<br>"Our friend is here. We came with her but they won't let us see her. It's been hours! LET US IN!"  
>The nurse, who had been rather relieved to be able to understand this one, looked indignant.<br>"Look, I'm sorry but visiting hours aren't for another half an hour. You can wait that long. There's a cafe just through the-"  
>Hiroko scowled and turned away.<br>"She says we have to wait another thirty minutes," She relayed to Claire and Niji. They sighed. This was the fourth time they had been through this routine; every time the "guards" changed, Niji would march up and demand to be let through. It didn't work.  
>"Hey, Claire," Hiroko suddenly said, "Why don't you have a go?"<br>"Me? But I'm not really good at shouting at people..."  
>"You don't have to be! Just persuade her!"<br>Claire looked at their encouraging faces, and sighed, taking out her phrasebook and writing a few on the palm of her hand so that she didn't forget them.

"Well, I'll have a go I guess."  
>She turned, walked back to the nurse and waited nervously until she had finished giving directions to a patient.<p>

"Um, excuse me... please... do you know if my friend is ok? I'm so worried, she was very hurt... I just want to see her, even through the door, and find out if she's ok..." Claire allowed tears to trickle down her face and gave the nurse beseeching puppy-dog eyes.  
>The nurse looked pityingly at her and replied something in Japanese. Claire sniffed and frowned slightly, fumbling through her phrasebook, trying to appear even more lost and upset. After a while she gave up, shook her head, and sat down dejectedly, still crying. The nurses eyes softened and she knelt down next to the apparently distraught young girl. Gently taking the phrasebook from Claire's hand she looked through until she found the words she needed, then said haltingly,<br>"Please... do not be sad... I should not...help...this, but... you can look in the door."  
>Claire looked up with huge eyes at the nurse and said in a tiny voice, "Arigato gozaimasu!" (Thank you very much)<br>The nurse helped her up and herded her through the doors into the hospital. Claire turned around and gave a quick smile to the other two who were staring in a mixture of disbelief and admiration at their friend, before disappearing into the corridor.  
>"Wow... I never knew she could act like that... or be so manipulative, for that matter!" Hiroko said wonderingly. Niji shook her head knowingly.<br>"It's always the quiet ones..."

A while later, the nurse came back with a beaming Claire, who was thanking her and apologising for being so much trouble. The nurse smiled.  
>When Claire walked back over to them, they turned on her expectantly, bombarding her with questions and not letting her answer any of them.<br>"Well?"  
>"She's-"<br>"How is she?"  
>"She seems-"<br>"Will she be ok?"  
>"I think-"<br>"How hideous are her scars?"  
>"I- what?"<br>They all turned in shock to find Yuudai perched a few chairs away.  
>"Well? Are they ugly? Or uglier I should say..."<br>Hiroko turned on him angrily.  
>"How dare you say that, you little... little... midget! She risked her life to save your brother, she could have just left him there!"<br>For a second he looked slightly abashed. He knew she was right, but he was only trying to take his mind off worrying about Isamu. Then the full meaning of what she had said hit him and he swelled with furious indignation.  
>"I. AM. NOT. A MIDGET!"<p>

"I believe he may be in here..." Came a disembodied yet familiar monosyllabic voice, laden with sarcasm, followed by that of a little girl.  
>"How can you tell, Oniisan?"<br>"Lucky guess..."  
>The two siblings walked around the corner into the room. The fight was going strong, but Ken'ichi sidestepped Yuudai's agitatedly waving arms.<br>"Yuudai." He spoke sharply, and the young boy recoiled instantly. "These girls have enough to deal with. Do not pester them further."  
>In the background, Hiroko smirked triumphantly and the other two awkwardly looked at each other.<p>

Turning to the three girls, Ken'ichi spoke again.  
>"I hope Catriona-san is well."<br>"We don't know, Claire hasn't told us yet..." They frowned at her.  
>"You didn't give me a chance! But, yes, she should be ok now. She was sleeping when I saw her, but they have set all of her broken bones and they say the burns should mostly heal with time. Also they used skin grafts on the worst parts. But she's going to be OK! Um, do you know anything about your brother yet?"<br>Ken'ichi's eyes hardened slightly.  
>"I believe they are still operating. Having spoken to the doctors, I calculate that he has about-" He glanced swiftly at Yuudai and Mitsuko, who were distracted looking at magazines, "about a 50% chance of survival. It is lucky that we reached hospital so soon; another few minutes could have lowered his chances by 910ths." His tone of voice hardly changed, but even so it was clear that he was anxious.

The girls exchanged a worried glance.  
>"I'm sure he'll be fine... if there's one thing he's proved today, it is that he's a fighter!" Niji smiled encouragingly, and the others nodded in agreement. A slight smile warmed Ken'ichi's eyes.<br>"Arigato."

* * *

><p>The next thing Catriona knew, she was still in her hospital bed, but this time surrounded by loud talking, interspersed with "shhh" noises. She recoiled slightly from the sound and squinted upward.<br>"She's awake!"  
>"Yeah, well I doubt anyone could sleep over the racket you were making. Hey, Catriona! How are you?"<br>"I wanna see! Oh. There isn't even any blood...she hardly has any proper scars at all..."  
>"Yuu-yuu, don't be mean, that's a good thing!"<br>Claire, Hiroko, Yuudai and Mitsuko peered at her face. She could see Niji trying to look over Claire's shoulder, and her parents talking with Ken'ichi in the background. A slightly disgruntled looking nurse tried to make them all stand back a little, in vain.  
>"Um, hello." Catriona's voice was a little raspy still- the after effects of the smoke and screaming- but she was thinking a little more clearly now.<br>"How're you feeling?" Her Dad asked, trying to push past her over-excited friends so that he could actually see his daughter.  
>"Ah, I-I feel ok, I think... just a little light-headed..."<br>"That's probably the anaesthetic. It should stop soon, don't worry." He smiled.  
>"Isamu-kun... is he here?" She watched as her friends' smiles faded slightly. Ken'ichi stood behind them and explained.<br>"He is still in intensive care. The doctors are trying their best." The truth, plain and cold. She knew that he could have given more information, and that the implications of what he wasn't saying weren't good. Isamu was still in danger. However, after all she had been through Catriona knew never to give up hope.  
>"If... when he's better... please could you tell him I- I want to see him?"<br>Ken'ichi inclined his head in assent and she smiled.  
>"Thank-you."<br>They continued chatting for a while longer. Claire, Hiroko, Niji and the three Inoue's had agreed beforehand that they wouldn't ask about the fire until Catriona was definitely ready to talk about it, so they told her about everything that had happened since instead. Eventually the time came for Catriona to go back to sleep and they left her, complaining loudly that they couldn't stay longer.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks passed. She had to stay in the hospital for recovery and tests; she spent much of the time sleeping. When she did awaken, it was usually to the grinning faces of Claire, Hiroko and Niji or the soft smiles of her parents. They kept her from getting bored or anxious, chatting about everything and anything. Occasionally one of Isamu's siblings would pop in for a while- Ken'ichi would give a brief update on Isamu, while the other two would entertain her with their tireless bickering. Catriona tried not to think about Isamu- it made her feel strange, sort of nervous and joyful at once and it also made her worry about him, but however hard she tried he would always manage to sneak into her mind somehow.<br>When she slept naturally, which they allowed her to do more often as the days passed, she started to have recurring nightmares. Incoherent landscapes of flames and death filled her sleeping vision, with a pale hand reaching out to help her, then burning away before she could reach it. Sometimes she saw Isamu, blood pouring from his head, as he lay lifeless on the ground. She kept them to herself because she didn't want to worry anyone, but when she woke with tears streaming and body locked rigid from horror, like a rabbit in the headlights, there was one person she knew could make it all better. The one person she couldn't see.

* * *

><p>"Let... me... get... UP!"<br>"Could someone help me here please?"  
>"I need to find her! Let me go!"<br>"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that isn't possible Hashimoto-san. You are still in a dangerous condition, and-"  
>"I DON'T CARE! LET ME SEE HER!"<br>The doctor sighed and rubbed his forehead wearily as a nurse hurried over and put the boy back to sleep.  
>"No... don't... don't you dare make me sleep again..."<br>His eyelids fluttered closed against his protests and his breathing evened out.  
>"What are we going to do with him? He is still far too weak to be allowed to move, yet whenever he wakes all he does is protest and argue. Who is it he's looking for, anyway?" The doctor asked.<br>"I think it's the girl he saved... you heard the story on the news, right? But it's tough. He cannot be allowed to leave, he isn't even halfway healed yet. He could reopen an internal wound, or fall unconscious and hit his head again... we don't even know if there is any brain damage yet. We have to keep him here."  
>"Poor boy... he's been through so much."<br>"I know. I'll keep an eye on him though, to make sure he doesn't try to escape."

A few hours later the doctor returned to Isamu's ward, followed by a hysterical nurse.  
>"He was right there... I swear it, he was asleep so I went to get a cup of water, and when I came back... I could only have been gone a couple of minutes, and he should have been fast asleep...!"<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, an extremely ill yet-determined looking teenager was scaling the stairs towards the ward he had heard his brothers talk about, the ward in which Catriona was staying. He kept his head down, slipping unnoticed down the corridors, although his weak body could only move slowly. By the time he got there, he was gasping for breath and clenching his teeth against the discomfort. His burns were still horrific, and he knew he had to be careful not to reopen any wounds, but he just had to see her.<br>He peered through the door and saw that no one was in there. She was alone. Good. He pushed the door open and walked over to her, staring at her sleeping face. Pink lines could be seen where the scars had not yet healed or where the only option had been a skin graft, igniting anger and sadness in his heart. It was so unfair... what had they done to deserve that torture? Even with the marks, she was still beautiful, he mused. Her long, thick hair, blond now the green dye had faded, was strewn out on the pillow like a golden wave, and one delicate hand lay next to her face, holding onto the duvet. He reached out and held it, smirking slightly as the fingers curled around his hand. Suddenly, the sleeping girl's peaceful expression changed to fear and her body tensed.  
>"I-Isamu... Isamu..." He smiled and gripped her hand tighter, smoothing back a strand of her hair with the other hand.<br>"It's ok, sweetheart, I'm here."  
>But rather than comforting her, this only seemed to upset her more.<br>"Isamu... no... no..." She shook her head in distress, turning it away as if unable to bear looking at something. He frowned.  
>"Catriona-chan?"<br>"No... please... Isamu... go...go...no...you have... to leave..."  
>A cold lead weight dropped into his stomach. What did she mean? She wanted him to leave? Why?<br>The poor girl was getting more and more distressed. He stood uncertainly, not sure what to do. There was a noise behind him.  
>"Who are you? What do you think you're doing here? She needs rest, and visitors are not allowed for another hour. And why is she so upset? What have you done to her?"<br>"Uh, gomen-nasai... I was just going..." Isamu walked out in a daze. What had he done to her? Did she really want him to go? Outside the door he stopped and cursed, clenching his fists. It wasn't fair at all. After all they had been through, after everything they had done for each other, she was having nightmares about him and didn't even want to see him in her sleep. Isamu felt anger and indignation bloom, but they immediately faded away into a grey, desperate loneliness. He shook his head sharply trying to stop a tear forming in his eye, and broke into a blind run. He just wanted to get away, to never see anyone ever again. He ran down the identical hospital corridors until his exhausted body couldn't take any more, and he collapsed into a small alcove. He curled himself up around his knees, feeling his damaged skin groan as he forced it to stretch, and then the sadness hit him. He felt one tear fall, then another, and soon he was shaking with silent grief, an endless cascade of teardrops streaming from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Catriona woke with a start from the nightmare. This one had been slightly different. This time, Isamu had come to rescue her- but then she dreamt that they were trapped, that only he could escape, and no matter how hard she begged he wouldn't leave, wouldn't save himself, until she had to watch as he burnt alive with her. She was trembling with the horror. The nurse, who had been closing the curtains, turned and smiled kindly.<br>"Don't worry, Catriona. Lots of people get nightmares after a horrible experience. Did that boy upset you? It might have triggered the dreams to start. If they don't stop, maybe you should talk to someone, a psychiatrist maybe? You're still suffering from the trauma. Maybe they could help."  
>Catriona nodded miserably, the scenes from her dream replaying in her mind. There was someone she should talk to. But he wasn't a psychiatrist.<br>"What... what did you mean... you said there was a- a boy?"  
>"Yes. You didn't realise he was here? I thought maybe his presence was distressing you as you slept. When I came back into the room a few minutes ago he was just standing there, as if he had every right in the world to-"<br>"Who was he?" Catriona interjected anxiously, blushing as she realised she had interrupted. "Um, s-sorry, I'm just curious..."  
>"That's ok," she smiled friendlily. "I'm not sure, I don't think he's visited you before." She frowned slightly. "He didn't look too well, to be honest- what skin I could see was all red and burned. Maybe he was in the same accident you were in? Anyway, he left when I asked him what he was doing here. Seemed pretty dejected."<br>"Oh. I hope he was ok."  
>It must have been him. Who else could it have been? She had to find out.<br>"Um, may I... is it ok for me to get up? I want to walk somewhere."  
>The nurse looked worried.<br>"I'm not sure that's a good idea. You've barely walked at all, no further then the window since you got here. I can go and talk to a doctor if you like, see if he thinks it's safe. Just wait here a minute..."  
>As soon as the nurse left, Catriona sat up. She shouldn't be doing this, she knew she shouldn't, but... she had to find him. She stood slowly, and took her first hesitant step towards the door. She stepped again, and fell into the rhythm of walking, albeit rather unsteady walking. Soon she was out of the room, for the first time in a fortnight. She was wearing green pyjamas under her hospital gown, bought by her parents. It was nice to have a change of scenery, but she sort of wished she had some proper clothes. What would Isamu think? Wait- why was she so worried about how she looked in front of him? Her cheeks warmed as the answer floated back from her heart.<br>"Because... because I love him," She whispered, a half embarrassed, half elated grin growing uncontrollably on her face. Her heart fluttered it's agreement and she bit her lip to keep the joyous laughter from bubbling out. She was going to see him again!

She continued moving, not in any particular direction, just anywhere in the hopes that she might find him there. Eventually she turned a corner and heard something. A slight noise, coming from the alcove. She walked towards it. Someone was crouched there, facing away from the corridor. Someone with longish dark hair, whose skin was pink with scars. Her heat thumped louder and louder. It had to be-! The figure whispered something. Her name. It was him!  
>"Isamu-kun! I've found you!"<br>He turned just in time to see a blur of white and green as the elated girl hugged him tightly.  
>"Ca- Catriona?"<br>She sat back, blushing bright red, shocked at her own audacity. She had just hugged him! Without even asking! Still, she was unable to rid herself of that smile even as she apologised.  
>"Isamu... you... you're ok! I was so worried. But-" Her grin faded as she took in his tear-stained face. "I-Isamu-kun, what- are you... are you ok? Please don't be sad. It's ok, we made it! We survived!"<br>"But... but... you... you don't want to see me..."  
>Catriona frowned.<br>"Why on Earth would you think that?"  
>"You were asleep... I... I came to see you, but it just made you upset... But, don't worry... if... if you don't want to see me... I wont upset you anymore."<br>He closed his eyes and tried to get up. This was the right thing to do, he told himself, but it was so difficult not to just grab hold of her and never let her go... that would only make it worse.  
>Before he could stand, a bemused Catriona seized his arm, pulling him back into a sitting position. He couldn't help wincing slightly as the sudden movement pulled at some of his stitches.<br>"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pull that hard, did I hurt you? And, um, Isamu-kun... I thought you said you didn't want to upset me anymore?"  
>He clenched his fists and turned away. He felt as if a clawed hand had pierced his heart and was trying to tear it from his chest.<br>"But if you don't want to upset me then why are you leaving? I... I... I don't want you to g-go..." Her eyes shone with a thin film of tears even as a blush her face lit up brighter than a star. She looked beautiful.  
>"But you said-"<br>"No, I-I was dreaming, I dreamt we were trapped and- and you wouldn't save yourself and- and- you were burning, I wanted you leave me so you would be safe..." She looked down, a tear drifting down her face, and whispered, "I couldn't bear to see you suffer too. You could have escaped."  
>Isamu's eyes widened and he hesitantly placed his hand on her arm. Did that mean she still liked him? A shard of his old spark alit in his amber eyes.<br>"So... you missed me that much Cat-chan? Heh, you must really like me!"  
>Her blush darkened to a deep cherry red and she looked away in a slightly panicked manner. She didn't know how to reply- she couldn't deny it, that would be lying, and it might make him sad again, but it was too embarrassing...<br>Isamu saved her the trouble of answering by wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her shoulder with a content sigh.  
>"That's ok Cat-chan, cos I really like you too..."<p>

* * *

><p>Just to clarify- Catriona's nurse was able to speak English so Catriona could understand her :)<br>Hope it was worth the wait! I will update as soon as i can, but I honestly don't know when that will be. Also i'm going away at the end of March until mid-April so if it isn't up by then (although hopefully it will be!) I will try to finish it as soon as i come back. :)

Review! It makes me guilty so i update faster! XD


	17. Chapter 17

**Ah, hi everyone! *sheepish grin*, um, I'm REALLY REALLY sorry I haven't updated for so long, I tried really hard but I've had a bad case of writers block and Revisionitus, as well as ridiculous amounts of catch up work from the school trip I went on. And I've also had a horrible cold :/ I really am sorry, i feel so guilty! I still haven't finished, but I decided to post at least a bit of what I've written since it's taking so long.  
>Thanks for not giving up on me!<strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew I would give Shirogane squirrel genes cos I think he'd look funny with a giant fluffy tail XD**

Chapter 17

Hand in hand, one grinning and confident, the other embarrassed and shy, they made their way slowly back to Isamu's ward. He hadn't wanted to go, but when Catriona pointed out that he was bleeding from a half-healed cut in his arm he had relented and allowed her to walk him back- if she promised to give him a "proper goodbye" when they parted ways. Whatever that might mean. They reached his ward, both exhausted from the walk. Isamu turned to her, a mixture of mischief, joy and sadness in his gleaming eyes. The joy and sadness she could understand. The mischief, however, was a little more worrying.  
>"So, Cat-Chan, I guess I'll see you soon!"<br>"Um, y-yes, definitely!" She looked uncertainly at him then turned slightly to walk away. "Ja ne, Isamu-k-kun..."  
>Suddenly she jumped and squealed in surprise- a pair of strong hands had grabbed her waist and spun her back around. Isamu held her tightly, tilting her head up with one hand so that he could see her eyes. That mischievous light in his eyes grew.<br>"Heh, your Japanese is adorably English! Anyway, you can't go yet honey, I haven't had my proper goodbye yet!"  
>"Um, p-proper goodbye?"<br>He winked.  
>"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean, honey! And don't pretend you don't want to either."<br>Isamu smirked as her face glowed and she tried to look away in discomfiture. He sighed in mock disappointment.  
>"You may be cute, but I can see I have a lot to teach you. Don't worry though; I'm a <em>very<em> enthusiastic teacher. And I believe in the hands-on approach- watch and learn! Or rather, experience and learn..."  
>Before Catriona could ask what he meant he closed his eyes and swiftly leaned down to press his lips onto hers. She jerked away in surprise, but he held her tighter, not letting her break the kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut as her heart fluttered in her chest. She felt more warm, more safe in his arms than she had ever felt in her life. After what seemed like forever, and yet no time at all, he softly broke apart and stared into her wide eyes. He was smiling with elation (and a certain amount of triumph).<br>"Now- your turn."  
>Slight panic crept into her shining blue eyes, but the feeling of his arms wrapped around her steadied her nerves a little. She took a deep breath, screwed her eyes tightly shut, and clumsily aimed for his lips. Isamu sniggered in amusement and gently adjusted her head so that she kissed his lips and not his chin.<br>When they broke apart, they just stood there with closed eyes for a while, holding each other as if their very lives depended on it. They were completely lost in their own world- so much so that hurried footsteps from around the corner went unheeded, and it wasn't until there was a cry of  
>"Hashimoto-san!" from the surprised and relieved nurse that they remembered where they were.<br>"Oh, ah, I-I guess I should go now Isamu-kun..." Catriona reluctantly stepped back as the nurse ran up to them and began ranting in Japanese. Catriona stood there awkwardly as Isamu confidently said something to calm the nurse and explain, and the nurse (refusing to be mollified) shook her head before grabbing him firmly by the arm and pulling him towards the door. He tried to pull away indignantly but to no avail, and he was dragged through the door. Her last glimpse was of his annoyed, surprised and somewhat panicked face disappearing into the room. A small, amused smile lit up her face and she turned, ready to go back and face her own nurse's wrath. 

**I know it's short, but it was the only part that would work on it's own as a chapter so... yeah. I promise I will update as soon as I can, but since I have a whole load of important exams coming up and my writers block still hasn't cleared up, it still might be a few weeks. Sorry! I'll do my best!**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, here you are, the final chapter. *Cries* I don't want to leave this story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed- Devilish Aisha, Dustycins, BlackRoseSpuffyFan, Cascadedkiwi, mewmew46, Hope Diamond, Ambercatlucky2, Whitewolfffy, Evil Wizard Kairon, Saba's Reflection, and- of course- IchigoMXHarryP(You really need to get an account! :D)  
>Also thankyou to everyone who reads and reviews this when it is finished, I treasure all reviews, even when the story is finished :)<strong>

**I decided to go with Whitewolfffy's terrorist idea in the end, I felt it fit better than fandom wars!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? After all these disclaimers, you STILL think I might own this? -.-; Well I DON'T.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Another few days passed. Catriona spent most of her time staring out of the window in a blissful daze, and even when her friends and parents were visiting her cheeks stayed pink with the memory of a happy blush, drawing knowing grins from her friends, fondly suspicious glances from her mum and confused stares from her Dad.  
>Isamu, meanwhile, was completely bed-bound and kept under the watchful eye of a doctor or nurse at all times. He still fought to be allowed up, but with less urgency now he knew she was ok. Luckily, he hadn't re-injured himself too badly, although he did need a few more stitches. Actually, if anything, he seemed to be healing faster than before- perhaps a side-effect of being more relaxed and cheerful.<p>

* * *

><p>Catriona stirred and woke up from her nap. The curtains were open and a stream of bright sunlight shone through to illuminate the plain white walls of the hospital room.<br>"You'll be allowed out soon Catriona, and then you can go home to England. I bet you can't wait!" The nurse cheerfully commented. Catriona smiled vaguely and consciously pushed aside thoughts of leaving her love. There was no point wasting what little time she had left with sad thoughts like those, especially when Isamu was going to be officially allowed to leave his ward for the first time today. The story of their tragedy and eventual reunion had spread around the hospital, and though it was embarrassing to be the centre of attention for that reason (wistful mutters of "young love" seemed to follow her everywhere she went) she was glad that the nurse now gave her updates on Isamu. Luckily the news was yet to reach her parents ears despite stories in the local newspapers of the "young couple who survived against all odds" - she had no idea how they would react. Catriona was glad that they couldn't read or speak Japanese very well. She knew she would have to tell them at some point- but perhaps not just yet.  
>Becoming bored, she asked the nurse if she could go for a wander. After her illicit excursion to find Isamu she had been allowed out with supervision, and as she was mostly healed and ready to leave any day soon they now let her out by herself- as long as she didn't disappear for too long and kept to certain areas.<br>Catriona decided to walk to the visitors area to see if Ken'ichi, Mitsuko or Yuudai were there waiting for their brother. She didn't know what time he was due to be released, but she hoped it would be soon. Familiar voices wafted around the corner and she turned to see not only the Inoue's and two people she assumed were their parents, but also her own parents and Isamu himself! Isamu, being the centre of attention and loving every minute, was talking cheerily with everyone.  
>Catriona paused in the doorway, unsure how to proceed, until Mitsuko turned and spotted her.<br>"Catriona-san!" She yelled, running over and launching into a hug. Catriona laughed and hugged her back; she had become quite close to the little girl in the weeks she had been in hospital.  
>"Ah, hi Mitsuko-Chan!" Catriona disentangled herself. "Um, hi everyone, Mum, Dad... I-isamu-kun..."<br>She glanced around in confusion as they greeted her- Isamu had disappeared! She saw Yuudai grinning mischievously at something behind her, and her eyes widened in realisation a split second before Isamu sprang at her from behind and grabbed her in a tight hug with a cry of "Catriona-Chan!"  
>Her cheeks instantly lit up and she stood completely still, frozen in embarrassment. Ken'ichi rolled his eyes apologetically, and his parents shook their heads, smiling. Catriona's mum had the smug smile of someone who has been proven right. Only her dad seemed oblivious to the obvious relationship between the two.<br>"Ne, Cat-Chan, what kind of greeting is that?" He let go and pouted, but his eyes were sparkling. "You could at least hug me back!"  
>"Um... s-sorry... you surprised me..." She shyly put an arm half way around his back and he looked at her as if to say 'That's supposed to be a hug?' but smiled anyway.<br>"Anyway isn't it time you officially introduced me to your parents?" He grinned at her nervous face and added in a whisper, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm on my best behaviour. They already love me!"  
>"That- that's not really..."<br>"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and led her over to her parents before she could explain the real reason she was nervous- that she had never had a boyfriend before and that this was going to be horrifically embarrassing. Her mother was trying to hold back an amused grin which didn't really help matters, and her dad still looked clueless.  
>"But Isamu, er, san?" He ventured. "You've already introduced yourself to us." Catriona's mum stamped on his foot surreptitiously and he looked at her in bewilderment for a few seconds until the bright light of realisation dawned on his face.<br>"Oh, I do apologise! This is one of those Japanese customs isn't it, like bowing?"  
>Catriona had to fight the urge to face-palm and she could see her mum doing the same.<br>"Darling, I don't think that's exactly what they mean..."  
>Isamu turned, winking good humouredly. "I think you'd better put them out of their misery, Cat-Chan," he murmured. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly.<br>"'rekindofgoingoutand-"She paused to draw breath and realised that both her mother and Isamu were laughing at her panicked "confession". Her dad blinked, the words taking a while to sink in.  
>"He-you- he's your boyfriend? Well why didn't you just say so?" He crossed his arms, rather irritably. "I'm not a mind reader!"<br>Her mother uttered something that may have been "evidently," between gasps of mirth, and he frowned, standing up straighter in an attempt to maintain some sort of dignity.  
>"Well? Let me have a look at you!" He said gruffly, and Isamu (who had recovered from his fit of laughter) stood in front of him, somehow maintaining a serious face.<br>"Yes, sir."  
>Catriona stared, intrigued by this new, formal side to Isamu's character.<br>Her father proceeded to scrutinize Isamu and question him about every relevant (and irrelevant) subject he could think of.  
>"Promise me you'll look after my daughter."<br>"Of course!"  
>"Do you smoke?"<br>"No, never."  
>"If a pretty girl who wasn't Catriona walked past would you look at her?"<br>"No girl could be prettier than you're daughter, and no, I would never dream of it."  
>Catriona's mum sidled up to Isamu's family.<br>"I'm sorry about this, he isn't usually this... er... strange, but Catriona's our only child and I don't think he's quite sure how he's supposed to react."  
>They assured her that they understood. He was still interviewing Isamu, but apparently running out of questions.<br>"What is the capital of Monaco?"  
>"Uh, sir, I- I think Monaco is the capital of Monaco..."<br>Catriona's father stood back, rubbing his chin and nodding in what was apparently meant to be a wise and contemplative manner. He spoke in a formal, old fashioned tone that was obviously unnatural.  
>"Hmm, good general knowledge, respectful, responsible...You do seem worthy of her heart. I suppose I will consent to your courtship of my daughter. "<br>Isamu bowed, and Catriona caught a glimpse of a grin before he returned to standing, serious once more.  
>"Thank you, Mr Sheehan."<br>"Um, yes, well, just be sure to take good care of her-"  
>"I'm sure he will." Catriona's mother interrupted, rescuing her husband from his awkwardness. "Now, I was just asking Mr and Mrs Inoue to join us for a nice cup of tea in the coffee shop, so come along dear and leave the poor boy alone!"<br>She herded him towards the door, winking at the couple as she left the room.  
>"Your Daddy's funny Catriona-San!" Mitsuko giggled. Catriona laughed nervously.<br>"Ah, sorry about that, Isamu-kun... He's normally more normal..."  
>"Don't worry about it, Kitty-chan!" He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, kissing her cheek. Yuudai started making retching noises until Ken'ichi batted him over the head.<br>"K-kitty-Chan?"  
>"Hai. Cos you're my Cat!"<br>"Hehe, Isamu Oniisan, you call Catriona-San a Neko just like Kisshu!" Mitsuko giggled, and Catriona couldn't help but smile at his disgruntled expression.  
>"Is a moment of privacy with my girlfriend too much to ask?" He grumbled.<br>"Well, since you are in a room with three other people, I'd say yes, it probably is." Ken'ichi answered drily.  
>"Make that six other people, we're here too!"<br>They turned to see Hiroko, Claire and Niji standing in the doorway, slightly out of breath.  
>"Why didn't you tell us he was out today? When your parents phoned we had to run all the way from Hiroko's house-"<br>"And take the bus-"  
>"and run even more to get here!"<br>Hiroko half-glared at Cat.  
>"Well, I-I only found out yesterday, and, um, I sort of forgot..."<br>Hiroko rolled her eyes but smiled.  
>"Oh, um Isamu-san," Claire said. "We're glad you're better, and thank you for saving our friend!"<br>"No problem, ladies! I could hardly leave my kitten in a burning building now, could I?"  
>Hiroko raised an eyebrow at the 'kitten', but Niji jumped in before she could comment.<br>"Yay! Group hello-thankyou-gladyou'renotdead-congratulations hug!" She started forwards enthusiastically, arms spread, then realised that everyone was staring at her strangely.  
>"What?" she asked.<br>"Group _what_?" Hiroko enquired, somewhat apprehensively.  
>Niji sighed patiently.<br>"Group _hello-thankyou-gladyou'renotdead-congratulations_ hug. The kind of group hug you give when you greet someone who has just recovered from being mostly dead and is now going out with your friend! I can't believe you didn't know that!" She shook her head in disappointment.  
>"Um, Niji-chan, I-I'm not sure anyone knows that..." Claire informed her crazy new friend.<br>"Well they do now- GROUP HUG!"  
>Isamu and Catriona's eyes widened in fear as Niji and Mitsuko launched themselves at them from opposite directions. They collided with a thump and proceeded to try and crush their unfortunate victims.<br>"Uh, Niji-Chan, Mitsuko-Chan, I think you should be careful, they're still not completely recovered..."  
>"Oh yeah!" Niji jumped back, releasing them and they staggered backwards. Catriona tripped and fell but Isamu grabbed her arm to hold her upright, rubbing his sore ribs with his other hand. Hiroko and Yuudai were laughing, and even Ken'ichi couldn't hide a small smile.<br>"I have to say Niji-San, you have a pretty strong grip," Isamu said, still reeling slightly.  
>She giggled.<br>"Hey, Ken'ichi, can we ask them now? I wanna know what happened!" Yuudai whined, tugging on Ken'ichi's sleeve.  
>"No, we must wait for our parents. They deserve to hear it too."<br>Isamu and Catriona looked at them questioningly. Claire explained.  
>"Well, we thought it would be best to wait for you both to be better before asking, but we all want to know what happened in there and how you escaped. We promised each other we wouldn't pester you and that we'd wait till you were ready and everyone was together to ask."<br>Catriona paled slightly, thinking back, and Isamu squeezed her hand.  
>"Um, ok, I-I guess it's time we told someone..." she replied, looking at her love for confirmation. He nodded.<br>"But Ken'ichi's right, we have to wait for our parents. I'm not telling it twice!"

* * *

><p>A while later they were all seated in a quiet corner of the café. Catriona and Isamu were next to each other, holding hands, with the others spread out in front of them.<br>"Are you sure you're ready to tell us?" Mrs Sheehan asked, concern clear in her features. Catriona took a deep breath and nodded.  
>"Well, Cat-Chan, I guess we'd better start from the beginning! Do you want to go first or shall I?"<br>"Um, I-I don't mind… you can start if you want…"  
>Isamu proceeded to explain how they had met- as usual, missing nothing out. Catriona stared hard at her foot, trying in vain not to blush. When he got to the bit where they parted, he squeezed her hand.<br>"Your turn now, honey!" He grinned encouragingly, so she explained how she realised where she had left her belongings, and how she had been on the way to get them when the first explosion occurred.  
>"I-It was terrifying… It felt like… like the world was ending."<br>Tears pricked her mother's eyes and even her father looked upset. She smiled softly at them and continued.  
>"I ran into a room. The fires were just starting and bricks were falling everywhere- I didn't know what to do. The flames grew so big and hot, they burned so much… I fell unconscious for a while, but I woke up and heard Isamu calling for me. I…" She turned to him. "I heard you scream… I thought something terrible had happened."<br>"Nah, I'm fine sweetheart! I burned my hands on a metal pole, that's all."  
>She glanced down at them, remembering how all the skin had been torn off when he rescued her. It had looked a lot worse than a burn.<br>Isamu picked up the narrative.  
>"Anyway, I heard Cat-Chan calling me so I followed her voice. She was trapped in the room, there was no way to reach her…"<br>They continued to tell their story in this manner, taking turns. Catriona could see their parents and friends turning pale and tense horror overtaking their expressions, and she wanted to stop, upset by their worry, but she knew they had to finish.  
>Finally they reached the part where they met the others.<br>"We were convinced you must have died…" Claire whispered. "And then, and then we heard Yuudai and Mitsuko yelling-"  
>"I TOLD you I saw them! You didn't believe me!"<br>Catriona giggled slightly at his indignation, and he glared at her before crossing his arms and sulking.  
>"Well it's TRUE!"<br>"No-one is denying that, Yuudai," Ken'ichi said, amused. "You're right, we should have trusted you."  
>Yuudai looked smug that he'd won his argument. "Yeah, you should."<br>Hiroko took over, explaining to their parents how the other bomb went off, sealing the gate and hurting Isamu.  
>"Oh, oh, can I tell it now? This is my bit!" Niji jumped out of her chair. Hiroko sighed resignedly.<br>"Uh, fine I guess…"  
>So Niji, as always bubbling with enthusiasm and excitement, continued to explain how they had walked over to the rusted wire.<br>"…And then, the bush turned into this HUGE, RAVENING, MONSTEROUS INFERNO and they STILL hadn't bought my wire cutters-"  
>"Uh, Niji, it… it was just a fire…"<br>Eventually, many wild exaggerations and overly graphic descriptions later, Niji finished.  
>"I-I can't believe…oh, darling it's so horrible!" Catriona's mum cried, running forwards and hugging first her then Isamu.<br>"Isamu-san, thank-you, thank-you so much for saving my daughter!"  
>"Um, that's ok, Mrs Sheehan. Besides, she saved me just as much as I saved her!"<br>Catriona smiled at his slightly embarrassed face sticking awkwardly over her mother's shoulder.  
>"Um, I think he needs to breathe now, Mrs Sheehan…" Claire murmured. She let go.<br>"Sorry, Isamu-san. I'm so happy you're ok."  
>Mrs Inoue walked forward.<br>"As are we. Thank-you, Catriona-San. You saved him even though you could have left him."  
>"No, I… I could never have left him." She smiled.<br>"So," Isamu started, frowning a little. "You know what happened to us. Now it's your turn. Why on earth were there bombs in an anime convention?"  
>"You don't know?"<br>"Well, we haven't had access to TV in hospital, Claire," Catriona replied.  
>"Oh yeah, I forgot about that… um," Claire turned to the others. "Who wants to explain?"<br>Ken'ichi stood.  
>"I will. Apparently there was a terrorist attack planned for the International Business Conference Centre; there was an important meeting with many rich businessmen and politicians. The buildings, as you know, stand on the same road. It appears that those in charge of planting the explosives either misread the instructions or got lost, and by the time they realised, it was too late to move the explosives to the originally intended building, since the meeting had already begun and also because the police there had already heard rumours of an attack and were keeping watch too vigilantly."<br>Isamu's face was darkened with anger.  
>"It was an ACCIDENT? We went through all of that, innocent people DIED, because someone misread their instructions?"<br>"Innocent people would have died either way, Isamu, but I understand your frustration. It seems a cruel twist of fate."  
>Catriona's skin had paled and her eyes were wide. Deep sadness shone in them.<br>"But… how? How could anyone do such a thing?"  
>Ken'ichi turned to her.<br>"Terrorist organisations rarely tell their members the whole plan, since they do not want information to be leaked. Therefore it seems likely that those planting the explosives were only told where, rather than why, to do it. For all they knew, the target could have been an anime convention. That is the most probable explanation for how they didn't immediately realise a mistake had been made."  
>Catriona looked slightly bemused; that hadn't been exactly what she meant by 'how could they?' .<br>"Ah, I, I see."  
>"It's… it's barbaric! All of that pain and fear, all because some idiots wanted to blow up an important meeting!" Isamu was fuming. Everyone looked at him sadly. Even Niji's flame was dampened by repulsion at the lengths some people were prepared to go to just to get their own way; the mindless destruction caused by it. But not for long.<br>"It's horrible… but we shouldn't be sad, this is a cheerful day! Isamu-san's finally better and we can all be happy again!" She gave a huge cheesy, infectious grin, and the others couldn't help but smile. Talking broke out among the group again.

Catriona felt Isamu squeeze her hand. She turned to see him smiling at her.  
>"Well, sweetheart, we made it."<br>"We… we did." She smiled back. Tears glinted in her eyes- they had finally made it, they were finally together, and they had finally told their story. Her heart sang now that the memories had been relived and released, and a huge smile lit her face. She threw her arms around his neck, for once not caring that the others were still there talking.  
>"We did. It's over at last."<br>He blinked in surprise, cheeks darkening slightly, then hugged her back as tightly as he could.  
>"And… I'm glad, Catriona-Chan. I'm glad, because it led me to you."<br>"I-I love you," She whispered.  
>"I love you too."<p>

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Catriona stood at the airport, facing the boy she had fallen in love with. The room was loud as people bustled to and fro- children shouting, adults panicking about lost passports, flight announcements ringing out- but to her the only other person there was Isamu. Their friends and family had intuitively drifted away, leaving them in –relative- privacy to say their goodbyes.  
>"I-Isamu-kun…" Her eyes glistened with tears queuing to fall. Isamu, barely keeping his own in check, grabbed her and held her tight.<br>"Please don't cry, Cat-Chan. You'll start me off!" He tried to smirk, but it appeared as more of a soft, sad smile. "Besides, it isn't goodbye, not really."  
>"B-but, I… I live in England… It's so far…"<br>"Heh, you don't think you can get rid of me that easily do you? It'll take far more than few thousand miles stop me- I'd walk it if I had to! You know, I'd run through a burning building full of bombs if it would take me to you." He winked and Catriona giggled through her sobs.  
>"I-I know."<br>"I will visit you, I promise, as soon as I can."  
>Catriona disentangled herself and stood back, trying to regain her composure so he didn't have to see her cry.<br>"Then, g-goodbye until we meet again, Isamu-kun."  
>He smiled fondly, then that mischievous spark ignited in his eyes.<br>"Honestly, kitty, are you trying to escape without giving me my proper goodbye again?"  
>She, predictably, blushed bright crimson.<br>"Ah, you're so kawaii, honey! But that still doesn't let you off the hook!"  
>Catriona clenched her hands together awkwardly, but she nervously took a step forward, entwined her hands in his, and tilted her head up so that her lips were level with his. She felt her heart beat, rapid and strong, within her ribs, slowly closed her eyes, and leaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as if never to let her go and she held onto him like a lifeline, wishing that she could stay in his arms for all eternity.<br>Above their heads, the overly cheerful Japanese announcer spoke the words Isamu was dreading.  
>"Flight 15 to Heathrow ready to board."<br>He gently broke the kiss and told her.  
>"It's time for you to go, honey," he whispered.<br>"A-already?"  
>"Hai."<br>"I… I'll miss you, Isamu-k-kun."  
>He held her close for a last time, before letting her go.<br>"I'll miss you too, sweetheart. But you have to go, the others are waiting!"  
>She turned to see her parents, Claire, Hiroko and Niji (who had decided to book the same flight home as them) waving.<br>"Goodbye, Isamu-kun."  
>"I'll see you very soon, Cat-Chan, I promise!"<br>With a last longing look, she turned and walked away from her love and towards the plane that would take her away… take her home.  
>"Come-on, Catriona, we haven't got all day!" Hiroko said impatiently, running forward and grabbing her hand. "And don't look so depressed! You can phone your boyfriend when we get back…"<br>Catriona just had time to turn and wave once before she was herded around the corridor. He was waving madly, grinning, but even from this distance she could see the sorrow he was holding back.  
>'Goodbye, Isamu,' She thought. 'We will see each other again someday, I know it.'<br>Then he was gone, and she was pushed along onto the aircraft.  
>'I know it.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So. Here ends the story of Catriona Sheehan and Isamu Hashimoto, and my first fanfic. I really hope you enjoyed it, and that the final chapter answered any questions you had (If not, review or message me and I'll explain!) I find last chapters very difficult to write, but I think it came out okay :)<br>**

**Read and review! :D**


End file.
